Destined To Be
by RahvinMS
Summary: Bella has been broken and has been healed by the pack and her parents. Everything was going good until Victoria turned her life upside down. A falling out with the pack sends Bella on the path to her destiny. What happens when she finds her destiny and its anything but the normal she wanted after the crazy she survived? Why won't the supernatural just leave her alone?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, I have been trying to get the muses talking on my current stories…silence is all I heard, not even crickets. I ran with the thought process of just write and taunt the muses into talking. Only thing I managed to do is get two more muses. This Sam muse and a Paul muse. I'll be posting that one soon too. This is new for me as I've always had Bella with Jasper, so this has taken me in an entirely different direction…one I'm not unhappy about going. So, I will tell you that this is a Sam/Bella pairing and I am having a bit too much fun tossing the sand around in this sandbox and making a mess. Now that I've explained a bit, I'll let y'all read the first offering of Destine to Be and await your thoughts. Enjoy…

I ran. I couldn't take it anymore. There were too many painful memories. So, I ran, until I couldn't run anymore…

All I could feel was pain. At first, I thought I had been bitten somehow and I was changing, but this pain wasn't like the pain from James' bite. I didn't feel like I was burning from the inside out. This was more like I had a really bad case of the flu, just without the nausea. I was tired and just wanted to sleep, but the pain was keeping me awake. I wasn't sure where I was or how long I had been there; I just knew that I wanted whatever was causing the pain to stop. Instead it only seemed to get worse.

After what seemed like days, I sensed someone near me. I couldn't open my eyes, but I knew they were there. A faint noise from across the room had me holding my breath, trying to figure out who was there.

"I mean you no harm, child." A kind voice said next to me moments later. "I have been waiting a long time for you to visit me."

Who was this woman? I felt like I could trust her so maybe she was family or a family friend that I didn't remember in this pained state.

"I know you are confused and I will try to explain what I can now." A damp cloth was gently brushed across my forehead. "I know you are aware of your surroundings and that you can't sleep. I also know about the pain you are experiencing right now and for that I am sorry. Legends can be a real bear sometimes, I should know."

I listened to her chuckle like she had made some kind of a joke. The more I thought about it, the more confused I became as I knew for a fact that I didn't know this woman and yet I felt like I should.

"My name is Annie and my son will want to speak with you when you are through this phase. It was a good thing that he had his boys patrolling that night." Annie sighed. "They found you passed out in a snow bank, no clue how you got there, but they brought you here to me to tend to. I am like the mother figure of this village and I take care of everyone here. You are now under my wing, child, and I promise that I will do whatever I can to help you. Although, I think my son will be of more help in the long run."

I wracked my brain but couldn't think of anyone named Annie that I would know. And snow? It wasn't snowing in Washington when I left. I also don't remember it snowing in Canada or at least the part of Canada that I remember. So, where the hell did I end up?

"I know you are confused, Aylen, but I promise all will be explained." Annie paused at the sound of a knock on the door. "Yes?"

The door opened, and I heard someone enter the room.

"I just wanted to check on our guest." A deep masculine voice spoke from the foot of the bed.

"Our Aylen is doing as well as can be expected." Annie responded. "She is in immense pain and yet does not make a sound. I was just speaking to her about who I am and where she is. I imagine that she will be able to sleep soon. Then we will have a bonfire to welcome her and explain all that is happening. She will need you the most, my son."

I was still thinking over their odd exchange when I felt the pain I was in starting to ebb slightly. I still didn't want to move for fear of the pain coming back. I took a deep breath and let it out; then I waited. It seemed like I had been in pain for so long that I wasn't sure how to deal with the lack of it. The name, Aylen, kept running through my mind and it felt like it meant something to me. I wasn't sure what it was, but I just knew that it felt right.

"My child." Annie called as she entered the room again. "I can sense that your time of needing me is coming to a close. Are you able to talk yet?"

Turning my head in her direction, I tried to open my eyes and they started to open and then the light hit my eyes. Swallowing, I tried speaking. "Light…hurts."

"I know dear." Annie moved closer with a glass of water. "Here, sip some water, that might help as I would expect your throat to be sore from disuse."

I gratefully sipped at the water and almost moaned as the cool liquid coated my throat. "How long?"

Annie sighed as she placed the glass on the bedside table. "That is a good question. You were unconscious when they brought you to me and we are unsure how long you had been outside before they found you. I can tell you that you have been here in my home for just over a month. You spent most of that time unconscious."

A month? I thought to myself. How did I lose a month? Come to think of it, how did I end up in a snow bank and not in my truck? Wait… "What day is it?"

"Day? Oh…" Anny looked at the wall behind her. "It's September 10th."

"Oh…impossible." There is no way that it was three days from my birthday. If she was telling me the truth, then that meant I had lost almost two months. There is no way that I could have survived out in the snow for almost a month. What happened during that time?

"Aylen, I know you are needing to rest so I will leave you alone for now. I imagine this will be all over in the next few days." Annie smiled at me as she moved out of the room.

I wanted to ask her what was going on, why she kept calling me Aylen and truly where the hell I was. As I opened my mouth, a yawn escaped, and I could no longer keep my eyes open. Seeing as how the pain had receded enough for me to sleep, I decided to take advantage of the quiet. Closing my eyes, I was asleep within minutes.

I don't know how long I was asleep, but I could feel hands holding me down. The pain I felt had me wishing that I could go back to sleep just so that I wouldn't feel this pain anymore. At first, I couldn't understand why they were holding me down until I felt the spasms hit my limbs.

"Aylen, can you hear me?"

I heard Annie calling to me, but I couldn't speak. I had my jaw clenched so tightly to keep from screaming that I refused to do anything other than nod.

"Aylen, it is time. I am sorry that you must go through this, but it must happen. My son is here, and he will be the one to help you through this." Annie placed her hand on my forehead as she spoke, and I felt a fire race through my body.

The pain increased and with it the spasms. If this kept going I wouldn't be able to contain the screams much longer.

"Get her outside, my son. It will be only moments until this is over."

"I will take care of her." Arms tightened around me as I felt myself being lifted. "Don't worry, Naku, this will be over soon."

I tried to focus on his words as I felt myself being carried out of the house and into the cold air. Not sure how far he walked, it surprised me when I felt myself being lowered to the ground.

"Now, the only way to stop the pain is to think of something that makes you angry. Anger is the emotion that you need to trigger the final step to end this." A deep masculine voice spoke from my right. "I will be right here with you, just focus on becoming angry."

Angry? Why would I need to be angry? It's not like I was going to turn into a big green monster. Wouldn't that be something? If that did happen it would make dealing with my problems that much easier. Even if that was the case, it would still ensure that I wasn't normal. I haven't been normal since I met the Cullens and then the damn wolves of La Push. Well, maybe not all the wolves, just one. I still bear the marks he gave me when I denied his claim on me. What gave him the right?

Just thinking about him got the desired reaction, anger, white hot anger. The more I thought about him, the angrier I got, and the pain began to increase as well. I had thought that the pain from James' bite was bad, there was no comparison. I almost wish I could trade pains, but there was no way that I would ever want to become a vampire at this point. My life was ruined by vampires and I just wanted them all to die.

With a scream the pain tore through my body on a wave a fire and I felt my body begin to spasm again. I tried to control my body, but the pain was all consuming. I couldn't fight it any longer. I gave into the anger and the pain. Letting out another pain filled scream, I felt myself explode.

As the pain receded, I felt my body fall back under my control. The fire calmed down to a simmer and heaving a sigh, I finally opened my eyes. What I saw had me backing up and landing on my ass.

' _Aylen, calm down.'_

I looked around me trying to find where the voice had come from. I saw no one near me and yet, I wasn't alone. Looking in front of me again, I saw a giant polar bear staring at me.

' _Aylen, I know you are confused. Let me start by introducing myself. My name is Johnny H. I am Annie's son. She told you that I would be the one helping you. Do you remember?'_

I shook my head as yet again, I heard a voice but there was no one around that could be speaking to me. As the voice kept talking I could only imagine that it was the giant polar bear talking to me. But that was impossible. Right? If I think back on all that I have learned in the past two years; if vampires and shifters are real, why couldn't a giant polar bear be talking to me? In my head?

"My name is Bella." Well, that's what I went to say at least. Somehow that is not what came out, it sounded more like a garbled bark like sound. Confused, I went to stand up and found that it was impossible, and I only understood when I looked down at where I expected to find my hands and feet, but instead I only saw paws. Paws. I saw paws. Snow white paws.

' _Aylen, calm down and look at me.'_

I snapped my head up and stared at the polar bear. This is so not happening to me.

' _Aylen, when you are in this form, you can talk to me through the mind link.'_

I nodded even though I didn't truly understand what was going on. _'What's happened to me?'_

' _This may be easier to explain after we get you to phase back.'_ The polar bear, or Johnny H, walked over to a bush and nodded at the ground. _'I had Annie put some clothes here for you for when you phase back. Unfortunately, until you are able to control your anger, you will go through a lot of clothes.'_

' _Phase?'_ I thought back at him. I don't understand any of this.

' _Yes, phasing is what we call the changing between forms. For us, we change into polar bears as they are native to our area. You, Aylen, have a natural form of the area of which you belong. To phase back, you must think calming thoughts or human thoughts.'_

' _Human thoughts.'_ I can do this. Happy thoughts. That was going to be hard. I didn't have many to choose from. Thanks to the Cullens, I had lost my parents and thanks to one, I no longer have my wolves as a happy memory. I cringed as I thought about them and what happened.

' _Aylen, stop. I can feel your pain and anger. That is not what we need. All of your memories cannot be painful. There must be something happy that happened.'_

I looked at him and mentally sighed. _'All of my memories have been tainted. I can't think of my childhood without the pain of losing my parents and the family I had after them, well, I would rather not talk about them. There is something that might work.'_

I though back to when I first met Annie. Yes, I may have been in pain, but it had been so long since anyone had shown me any form of kindness. Then again here with Johnny, he was showing me yet another form of kindness. I felt accepted here even though these people were strangers to me and I to them. They took me in and well, I wasn't really sure what was going on, but I knew they would tell me. I kept thinking about how I have been treated here and I started to feel a tingle along my spine. Not being sure what was going on, I darted behind the bush and I was just in time.

"I hope the clothes fit, they belonged to my sister and she was about your size."

I made a non-committal sound as I picked up the clothes. It was a simple pair of what looked to be yoga pants and a t-shirt. Stepping out from behind the bush, I automatically started rubbing my arms for warmth before I realized I no longer felt the cold even though I was standing in snow. "Well, this will come in handy."

"Follow me back to the lodge and I will explain." Johnny turned and started walking once I was beside him. "The heat you are noticing comes from what you are. You are a shifter, like myself and some of my tribe. We run at a higher body temperature which as you noticed, does have its benefits. Also, its draw backs. For those who don't know about us, we still have to act like a normal human around them."

At this point we were walking through the center of his village and not a single person looked at us strange for being barefoot in the snow. "Is your whole village made up of shifters?"

"No. As the chieftain of this tribe and the alpha of all shifters, I decreed that in this village all will know of shifters. It helps in the rare instances when we have to actually protect out people." He paused as he held open a door for me. "I hope that we can get all tribes with shifters to follow our example."

"Well I guess that makes life easier." I mumbled as I looked around. There was a fire burning in a pit in the center of the room and a few chairs placed around it. Taking one of the chairs, I turned to Johnny with an expectant look on my face. "Explain please."

"Alright but let me ask you a question first." He said as he took a seat next to me. "Why are you not freaking out over turning into an animal?"

"Oh, I've been told that I'm good with weird." I chuckled at the memory, one of the few not tainted by what happened. I caught the look on his face and elaborated. "I may have dated one of your enemies as well as befriended a pack of shifters. I just never expected to be one myself."

"That explains a lot as well as the phone calls that I have been dealing with. You must be the infamous Isabella Swan."

I ducked my head, hiding behind my hair. "How do you know who I am?"

"I received a phone call about two months ago letting me know that there was a battle going on with some cold ones in Washington. I was not given the particulars as to why the battle was occurring, just that it was to protect one of the tribe." Heaving a deep sigh, Johnny took one of my hands. "I was also told of the outcome of that battle and I offer you my sincerest apologies. I hate that you lost someone to those parasites as well as what happened to you by one of my shifters. It does help to explain a little of why you have phased. Would you mind giving me a little bit more detail of what happened?"

I looked into his warm brown eyes and sighed. I didn't want to go through all of that again, but I knew that he needed to know. So, I told him about my move to Washington and how I came to be dating a vampire. When I got to the part about James attacking me he stopped me.

"He bit you and you are still human? I am not sure I understand how that can be?"

"Edward sucked the venom out while his siblings dealt with James. He claimed to love me too much to let my soul be tarnished by changing into a vampire." I shook my head. "Back then I hated him making all of my decisions for me and yet now I am glad that he did."

"As am I, Igido. I apologize for interrupting, please continue."

I gave him a confused look, yet another name I was called that I didn't understand. Deciding that I needed to get this tale over with more so than learn a new language, I continued. I told him everything that happened from James' attack up to the god forsaken birthday party that I never wanted. I only stopped when I heard the low growling coming from him.

"I know what you're thinking but stop please. I heard these same growls the last time I told this story. I fully believe that Jasper was going to protect me from Edward as I was his singer, but Edward used it as the perfect opportunity to make me see that I didn't belong. I forgave Jasper the second it happened and after a lot of thinking, I thanked Edward for what happened next."

"I fear this story is not quite over."

"No, you are correct, it is not." I looked down and noticed that he still held my hands in his. I focused on the comfort he was offering as I told the rest of the story. He wasn't too happy about how Edward ended things but perked up when he learned that I was getting help from the pack. As I started to recount what happened after I finally got myself together and graduated high school, his joy began to diminish again. The random 'animal' attacks that had Charlie searching the woods for missing hikers as well as the cause of the attacks.

"So, your father never knew what was going on around him?" Johnny was equal parts proud of the fact we had kept Charlie in the dark as long as we did as well as sad for the same reason.

"Not until the day he died." I looked down at our still clasped hands. I had never before felt such comfort being offered, not even when I thought Jacob was still my friend. With a sigh I met Johnny's worried face. "It was kind of hard to hide what was going on at that point. He had watched what Victoria did to Renee and Phil. There was no way that he wouldn't have questions if he had survived. Thankfully the pack arrived at that point and took Victoria out. But the damage was already done."

"Where were you when this was going on, Igido?"

"I was a witness to the bloodbath. She thought that it was a fitting torture for me to witness the deaths of my parents. She wasn't too happy that I was the cause of her mate's death and that I had avoided her for as long as I did thanks to the pack." I closed my eyes as I remembered that night. It changed everything. "She had her lackey hold me down and forced me to watch. I don't know how the pack knew that I needed help, but they came charging in, most in wolf form. One of the younger ones managed to grab me and shield me with his body, but as I said, the damage was already done at that point."

He tugged on my hands that were still in his until I looked at him. "This damage that you are referring to, what was it?"

"Well, other than the obvious of losing Renee and Phil, I lost Charlie. When I was grabbed from the leech holding me I was blocked from seeing what was going on with Charlie. The wolves went after her immediately, but she still had time to bite Charlie before they took her down." I pulled a hand free and covered my mouth. "I can still hear his screams in my sleep. The pack wanted to put him out of his misery as they couldn't let him turn into one of their enemies, but I begged for a few minutes with him. I remember moving to his side and taking his hand in mine. I knew I needed to say my goodbyes, but I couldn't get anything to come out.

"Charlie opened his eyes and looked at me, the sorrow and pain was evident as he squeezed my hand. I could see him trying to say something and it broke my heart. I finally managed to apologize for allowing that to happen to him and that I loved him. I knew what they were going to do, and I held his hand through it as I couldn't leave him. The Alpha understood and made it quick, snapped his neck. We agreed to burn his body as a precaution. I watched as the pack took the vampires out first and then my father. We had two pyres that night. It wasn't until after the fires burned out that the shit hit the fan."

I heard a door open and close behind me, turning I saw Annie silently move over to sit next to us.

"Don't mind me. You were taking longer than I expected and I knew there would be questions only I can answer for you." Annie smiled and gestured for us to continue.

Taking a deep breath, I nodded. "I thought the worst was over, I mean, what could be worse than watching my parents being murdered right before my eyes? Well, it seems that of everything that could happen, my night wasn't over yet."

 _Flashback_

I was walking back towards the house, not really sure what I was going to do. There was no way I would be able to go back into that house tonight. I was just about to step out of the trees when I was pushed from behind. I stumbled forward trying to keep my balance not understanding what was going on.

"Are you happy now?"

I looked into the angry face of my best friend. "What are you talking about Jacob?"

He snarled as he moved closer to me. "Well, it's your fault that Renee and Phil are dead, and we lost a friend to our tribe. If you never dated that bloodsucker this never would have happened."

"What the hell?! I just watched as my dad's body burned to keep him from turning into a vampire and you decide now is the time to vent your frustrations with my love life?"

"Well, if you would have just kept your legs closed and stopped sniffing around that leech like a bitch in heat then Charlie would still be alive right now." Jacob snarled in my face. "I have spent more time than I should trying to protect you from yourself. Maybe I should have just handed you over to the red head a long time ago. At least your parents would still be alive. Such a pathetic fuck up!"

I didn't know what to say. Why was he saying all of this to me? "Maybe I am, but it's not due to falling for a leech as you like to call them. I think it was for believing that changing into a wolf didn't turn you into a monster. If you didn't want me around maybe you should have said so a while ago. I'll make your life easier. You can leave, and you'll never see me again. But I want to say one last thing before you tuck your tail and run away. I hope you never find your imprint and I feel sorry for her if you do. You are such a self-centered lying bastard and I regret ever thinking that anything you said was the truth. You never loved me, you just loved messing with me. You'll never be Alpha of this pack as to be Alpha you have to have respect and I bet you just lost any chance to have that with this pack."

He stood there, nose flaring as a growl rumbled out of his chest. He clenched his hands together as he started shaking.

I knew the signs and I started backing away from him as the shaking got worse. I was about to turn and run when I saw my world stop. I managed to turn to the side as he phased, his left paw slicing his claws down the right side of my body. As I fell, I saw a silver blur knock Jacob away from me. I heard growling, but I couldn't focus on it. I knew I deserved this for the pain I caused everyone, but I never really believed that Jacob would be the one to hand out my punishment.

"Bella!"

I moaned as I felt warm arms wrap around me, seeming to be holding me together.

"I've got you, Bells." A voice said as he tightened his hold. "Someone needs to call an ambulance; she's going to bleed out."

I was starting to feel numb which I knew wasn't good and I just wanted to say goodbye, but I couldn't get my mouth to work. I groaned as I felt something nudge the side of my face, but I couldn't open my eyes. I heard them talking around me, but I didn't understand what was going on. The last thing I felt as I gave in to the darkness, was the feel of a wolf tongue licking at my wounds.

 _End of flashback_

I unconsciously reached up to the right side of my neck where the scars started. I hadn't thought about that night in a long while and I truly never wanted to think about it again.

"What happened next, Aylen?"

Annie's question brought me out of my thoughts, making me realize that I must have described everything as I relived it. Shame flowed through me to think that they now knew how horrible of a person I was, and I knew that my welcome here was going to be short-lived.

"Aylen?" Annie placed her hand on my arm in comfort.

"I woke up two weeks later in the clinic on the rez. They took me to the doctor the wolves go to if they get injured beyond their natural healing abilities. I was alone when I woke up and only had a nurse to ask questions. I found out how long I had been there, that due to the severity of the injuries they put me into a medically induced coma so that I could heal. A wolf had always been posted outside my room in case Jacob decided to finish me off. It was a rare time when I woke up, all the wolves were in a meeting with the elders, so I was all alone. I released myself from their care after asking for a cab to be called and paper and pen.

"The clothes I had been brought in were destroyed thanks to the attack, so they gave me a pair of scrubs to leave in. I wrote a letter and left it at the nurse's station for the Alpha, letting him know that I didn't blame the pack for Jacob's actions, but I couldn't stay there anymore after everything that happened. I took the cab back to the house and found that someone had been there to clean up the mess left by the leeches. It didn't take me long to pack a bag and head out of town. I felt like my heart was breaking, but I knew I couldn't stay there. I didn't have a destination in mind, so I just drove. I made my way north, but the farther I got from home, the worse I felt. I don't remember much after I got to Alaska, but I do remember the pain in my chest getting to be so painful that I needed out. I stopped somewhere on the side of the road and got out of my truck. I don't remember anything else until I woke up here."

"Thank you, Igido, for sharing your story with us. I want to apologize on behalf of all shifters for the pain that one caused you that he had no right to. I know of the chief in training of which you speak, and I hope that the pack and their Alpha have been able to deal with him properly. My focus has been on you since you arrived, so I have ignored any and all correspondence from the other tribes." Johnny moved off of his chair to kneel before me. Reaching up, he placed a hand over mine that was still covering my scars. "I now understand a bit more as to why you have phased as well as to your coloring."

"What do you mean?" I looked at him, confused. "I just know that I'm white, not even the animal."

"Well, pale face, you are white." Johnny smirked at me causing me to chuckle. "Let me ask you this, based on what I told you earlier, that you will have the shape of the tribe you belong to, what animal do you think you are?"

"Really? I only know of two tribes and I obviously don't change into a polar bear like you. There is also no way that I belong to the tribe from my home, they wouldn't want me anyways."

"Isabella, I don't know what all happened to cause you to have such a low opinion of yourself, but you do belong. Don't let the actions of one wolf turn you against the whole pack." Annie frowned at me.

"Are you saying that I'm a wolf?" I looked to Johnny as he had been the one to see me.

"You are a beautiful arctic wolf."

Alright, so there is my new muse at work. As much as I want the other muses to talk to me, I will admit that this new muse is an enjoyable twist on what I normally write. This muse is a talkative one, so I hope y'all enjoyed it. Please let me know your thoughts, good or bad, I appreciate honesty in reviews. If the muses work with me, I hope to have a new chapter to post, regardless of the story, each week. TTFN my lovelies!

Aylen means happiness

Nuka means younger sibling

Misun means little brother

Tanis means daughter

Nizhoni means beautiful

Igido means sister

Shilah means brother

Hoquat means white man


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: As promised, here is another chapter of Destined to Be. For those of you following me, you got a double treat as I added a super goofy chapter to The Prankster. If not, go check out my other stories as I am working on updating them all. This chapter will give you a bit more insight into what's going on with Bella and why she ended up with Johnny. Enjoy…

"You are a beautiful arctic wolf." Johnny smiled. "Based on our legends, which Annie will tell you later, you are to be opposite in color to your mate. You, Igido, have a beautiful snow-white coat. At first, I didn't understand the additional colorations, but your story explains that. And based on those colors, I believe you have already met your mate. That would explain the pain you felt as you left the pack behind."

"No, there's no way. You must be mistaking me for someone else. I'm not a part of any legends and there is no way that I am mated to anyone in that pack." I felt the pain start in my chest again and couldn't stop myself from lightly rubbing over the pain. Just the thought that I could be mated to someone from the pack hurt knowing that it was just one more person that I had caused pain. I could only hope that they didn't suffer. I didn't notice that I was shaking until Annie stood up and backed away from me.

"Igido, you need to calm down." Johnny was trying to make eye contact with me and I could feel him about to Alpha order me to calm down. It didn't happen.

I felt the shaking increase and I panicked. Johnny was still kneeling in front of me and I didn't want to hurt him like Jacob hurt me. I flung myself backwards just as I felt myself explode. Looking around me, I whimpered as I backed myself into a corner. I was less likely to hurt either of them if I stayed far enough away from them.

Johnny rose from his kneeling position and slowly walked towards me, hands out to his sides palms up showing me he meant no harm. "Igido, I understand your frustrations as well as your pain. Neither of us are going to judge you for your past or what others perceived of you. I promise that you are safe here with our tribe."

I huffed as he stopped in front of me. Johnny was not a short man, he had to be close to 6'8 and yet I was almost able to rest my chin on his shoulder. Instead I nudged him with my muzzle.

Smiling at me, he ran his fingers through my fur before nodding at Annie.

"Aylen, would you like to see yourself?"

I looked up at Johnny and he nodded. I turned to Annie to see that she had moved to a hallway that I hadn't seen before, motioning me to follow her. I moved to follow her, Johnny close behind me and only stopped as she pointed into a room to her left. I passed her and jerked to a stop when I saw the mirror, more like when I saw my reflection. Johnny was right, I was a snow-white wolf and I watched as my muscles rippled as I moved to look at the side of my body. I was lean, meant to be swift and agile. I looked back at my reflection and noticed the foreign color. The color seemed to line up perfectly with my scars and I only knew one wolf that color. The shock caused me to phase back with a gasp.

"Here." Annie handed me another set of clothes which I quickly got into. "I take it you know who that color belongs too?"

I could only nod as I followed Johnny back out to sit in our chairs from earlier. "I don't understand."

"I know, and I can only explain what I know. The rest is bottled up in the legends and for that, Annie will have to explain." Johnny took a moment to collect his thoughts before he explained. "There is an accepted thought that a shifter can heal the ones they love. Not in any really dramatic way and I only understand how a few of the tribes could possibly do it. It is believed, that while a shifter is in their animal form, they can heal wounds by licking them. Again, this was a belief until you. After you were attacked, you mentioned that you remembered feeling like you were being licked. That was the wolf healing your wounds. It is believed that it can only do so much before the rest of the healing has to progress naturally. Your wolf, a black one by your added colors, seems to have put that theory to the test and it worked."

"So, you are telling me, that because I was licked, I now have the ability to go all furry and that this same wolf is my mate due to the colors?" I looked between the two of them like they were crazy. "I know I'm good with weird but come on. Don't you think that is pushing the boundaries just a tad too far?"

Annie reached over and took my hand. "I understand how you are feeling my dear, but I can only answer with what the legends tell us. You have heard the legends of your tribe I presume? You already know of the shifters, so I would imagine the answer is yes. You know that the legends are true, so why is it so hard to believe that these legends are as well? I haven't even explained them to you yet."

I shook my head as I could hear Annie huffing in annoyance. She reminded me of Charlie in a way, well, maybe if he had been more open and talkative. "I'm sorry, this has just been a lot to take in in one day."

"I understand." Annie looked to Johnny. "How about we continue this tomorrow. We could all do with some rest and tomorrow is a new day. I will go over the legends and then you can start going over your part. Sound good?"

At this point, I would agree to anything just to get some rest. I nodded and was relieved when Johnny told me he would see us in the morning. I followed Annie back to her house and sighed as the door shut behind us. We shared a light meal, well, it was light for her, but now I understood how the pack always seemed to eat everything in sight. I helped her clean up before I bid her good night.

Once I was back in the room I had started calling mine, I sat by the window and thought over everything that had happened in the past few months. So much had happened in such a little time and I never really took the time to just accept it. I fought with my feelings and tucked away the memories. Now with everything that had happened since I woke up here, I couldn't hide anymore. It seemed that the supernatural world was not done with me rather that it had a lot more craziness in store for my life. I finally crawled into the bed and sighed as I closed my eyes. I fell asleep to thoughts of warm chocolate eyes staring out of a face covered in black fur.

The next morning, Annie had breakfast ready for me as soon as I opened my eyes. I knew it was going to be a long day due to the lack of sleep I got the previous night. I kept being woken up thinking I was hearing the howl of a wolf and yet the night outside was always quiet. I almost gave up even trying to sleep, but I was pulled under again and that time I slept straight through till morning.

Annie bustled around the kitchen getting everything ready for the day. She prepared a meal to take with us back to the building Johnny took me to last night so that we could have lunch while she taught me all of the legends. It was a good thing she did as it turned out to be an all-day affair. I couldn't believe how many legends they had and yet only two appeared to deal with me or, so Annie claimed. I finally understood why she kept calling me Aylen as I was somehow meant to bring the shifter tribes together against an enemy and by doing so, I would bring happiness to all shifter tribes. Well, she explained it in more words than that, but that was the gist of it. The other legend was just a tale about my life story. It told of how the Aylen, or me rather, would be brought into the supernatural world and explained how I would find my tribe and mate.

There was one part that really caught my interest though. "Annie, so in part of being this Aylen person, I am not bound to just one form? Is that true?"

"That is correct, Igido."

I turned to look at Johnny as he joined us. "Alright, before you explain that, could you please tell me why you keep calling me Igido? Is that my name translated into your language?"

He chuckled as he stole one of the sandwiches off of my plate. "No. Igido means sister. You will learn as you spend more time with shifters and those you love, that you will feel a pull to those that are special to you. When Annie was born, I felt a pull to her and I only understood it when she matured. She was raised on our legends and knowing they were true, she managed to find her way into interacting with the bears here on a regular basis. Annie became such a constant with caring for us and making sure that we were all taken care of, that she in turn became the mother to all our bear shifters. Every one of my bears will tell you that they are linked to her in a familial way, she truly is the mother to our shifters.

"Now as for you, I was raised on these legends. Some would tell you that I was alive when they were created, but I'm not quite that old, but close. I knew that in my life, I would meet the Aylen and only she would be my equal. I am the Alpha of all tribes as well as the chieftain of all chiefs. As soon as I saw you being carried here I knew who you were. I felt a connection to you as your brother. We as bears do not imprint, but we do find our mates. I have not yet found mine and until that day, you will have my protection as your older brother and that of my shifters."

I was floored. Never did I imagine that anything like this could happen. There was nothing to question, he was so sure of what he was saying that I believed him. "Alright, brother, how will I control what animal I shift into?"

"That will have a lot to do with just practice. I have a few ideas, but as we only have one form I am unsure of the correct method. I will make sure that you are able to control your phasing as well as the animal into which you shift before you leave here."

And that's just what he did. He set up a schedule for me to spend the mornings with Annie going over the legends and understanding how I fit in as well as learning the language of my tribe. It was a little weird to learn the Quileute language from the Denali tribe, but I never turned down knowledge. After my time with Annie, I would then spend the afternoon with Johnny or one of his shifters, learning the ropes so to speak. I was made aware of the ins and outs of how the packs are organized as well as what the roles of each shifter was.

I spent so much time learning and phasing that I lost track of time. That was until Annie told me that it was almost Thanksgiving that I realized how long I had been there. I had learned a lot in my time with the Denali tribe and they had even managed to find my truck. Sadly, it wasn't salvageable, but they did bring back my belongings. Not like it made a difference, since I phased my old clothes didn't fit me anymore. I was grateful that I had my photos back. Around my room sat photos with my parents and me in them as well as a few of me and the pack. I knew the day was nearing that I would have to go home, but I felt so at home here that I didn't want to leave.

"Tomorrow is Thanksgiving, Igido."

"That it is, Shilah."

He chuckled. "It's good to see you are picking up the language quickly."

"Well, when your teacher decides to speak nothing but, you tend to learn faster than expected."

"Annie is always up to something." Johnny walked over to me and turned me to look at him. "You will need to go home to your tribe soon. As much as I enjoy having you here, you cannot be separated from your mate much longer and you will need to start preparing for the upcoming battle."

I dropped my head, yet again hiding behind my hair. I felt like a petulant child. "But I don't want to."

"Oh, and she pouts. Are you going to turn those puppy dog eyes on me too?"

I couldn't help myself as I looked up at him, full on pout evident on my face. There was no way for me to hold it though as I started laughing at the look on his face. "Don't ever have daughters, big brother. They would have you wrapped around their fingers in a heartbeat."

"Too true, but only if they have their aunt to teach them I suppose."

"Well, since you are sending me home, there isn't much danger of that happening."

Johnny started tickling me. "I have to have a mate first, little wolf, and I have yet to find her."

I pushed him away finally and took a breath. "Well, when you do, give me a call. I'll need to make sure that she is good enough for you, brother bear."

"Doesn't this warm my old heart. To see you too bickering back and forth like true siblings." Annie sighed as she shook her head at the both of us. "I should never have let you force me to watch that movie, Aylen. It took us way too long to figure out that you found a way to shift into a smaller bear so to appear as a cub. I'm not sure that all of the shifters believe that it was you all along."

Johnny laughed as he gave me a high five. "What can I say, Annie, being here has allowed me to find the child that I never was growing up. I understand the responsibilities that I have as well as Johnny, but I also understand that its ok to let out your inner child from time to time. Especially when you have such an uptight big brother than needs to be unwound at times."

"Oh, I'll show you uptight you little brat."

Annie could only shake her head again as he started chasing me around the room. I knew she was used to this as we did this at least once a day. One afternoon she had pulled me aside and thanked me for allowing Johnny to be free again. With his roles he carried the weight of all shifter tribes on his massive shoulders and he never allowed himself to have fun. It was always business. That is until I came along. He was right, the more I learned to control my phasing the more I felt my bonds. He truly was the big brother I always wanted.

We eventually wound down and I returned to helping prepare for the festivities the next day. It was with a sense of bittersweet longing that I fell asleep that night, dreaming of my home and yet longing to stay with my new family.

A/N: Now y'all have a little more insight into what's going on…in a way. I know everyone likes to portray Johnny H as the stoic leader at all times, but with his stress I decided he needed a little fun and I hope y'all enjoyed it. It also speaks to the bonds that Bella is forging. I managed to keep to my weekly post so if the muses keep working with me, I hope to have a new chapter to post, regardless of the story, each week. TTFN my lovelies!

Translations: (These will be at the end of each chapter and will contain all words used in this fic)

Aylen means happiness

Nuka means younger sibling

Misun means little brother

Tanis means daughter

Nizhoni means beautiful

Igido means sister

Shilah means brother

Hoquat means white man


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So far, I'm sticking to my plan, here is another chapter of Destined to Be. My muses have been talking a lot so more than just this story is being written. I prefer to keep these A/Ns short, so I'll leave y'all to it. Enjoy…

The next day saw the whole village out and about, spending time with their families as well as their neighbors. Looking around I wished that all tribes could be this way. I planned on making that happen. A few nights prior I had sat Johnny down and told him of my plans, starting with my own tribe. The protectors should be known to those they protect as well as given the respect earned by their sacrifices made to protect their people. The Denali tribe was a wonderful example and I wanted all tribes to have that sense of oneness.

"I agree with your plans and I will back you in this. Just be wary of the elders as they never embrace change quickly or without battles." Johnny had warned me before leaving me to my thoughts.

Shaking my head, I focused back on the day and just let myself have fun. A lot of the shifters came to me to say goodbye as they knew I would be leaving soon. It was going to be sad leaving my new family behind, but I knew it wouldn't be forever.

I slept fitfully that night, knowing I would be leaving in the morning to go back home. I didn't want to deal with the responsibilities that had been thrust upon me and yet there was a part of me that couldn't wait to rise to the challenge. Early the next morning, before the sun rose, I was up and making sure that everything was as it should be. The few items that I had acquired during my stay plus my clothes were going to be shipped to me once I made it back home. Right now, I had no idea where my home was, so I had nowhere for my things to be shipped. All I was taking would be the clothes on my back, or leg rather.

I walked out into the front room to find both Annie and Johnny waiting on me.

Johnny rose from his chair and pulled me into a hug. "I am truly going to miss you, Igido. You remember that I am only a phone call away if you need me. Those wolves better treat you right or they will have me to answer to."

I buried my face in his chest, inhaling his scent of snow and leather, hoping to take the calming affect with me. "I'm sure that will go over well, 'Hey boys, be nice to me or else I'll sick a polar bear on your asses.' Think that will scare them into behaving?"

Laughter rumbled through his chest as he stepped back. "Only you, Igido, would think like that. Just take care of yourself and don't let them push you around. You are second only to me, little wolf, and they need to understand that."

"Aylen, you will be missed and as such, you better keep in touch. I may be old, but I still have my ways of hunting you down."

I smiled at Annie through the tears. In the short time I had lived here she had proven to be more of a mother figure than Renee ever did. I still loved my mother, but I understood her personality and how it translated to raising me. A hand on my shoulder brought me from my thoughts.

"I have something for you." She handed me a wrapped bundle. "I know you won't be taking anything with you initially, but I wanted you to have this, so that you had a piece of us with you when you are working on getting settled in."

I looked down at the bundle in my hands and carefully removed the wrapping. Inside was a beautiful light tan dress made from deer skin. As I unfolded it I recognized it as a traditional dress used in ceremonies with shifters. On the bottom were images of the other shifter tribes sewn into the hide and coming up the right side was the image of a white wolf.

"I can't accept this, it's too much…"

"Nonsense." Annie cut me off. "It is just right, and you will need the connection to your family here. The fabric is thin enough that it can be folded with your current outfit and tied to your leg."

I nodded as I wrapped her in a hug. "Thank you, Annie. You have made me feel so welcome here and I will miss you so much."

"I know dear. This is not a forever farewell, more like till we meet again." Annie pulled back and smiled at me. "Now, don't think that I am forcing you out, but since you decided to run home you should probably be leaving soon or else you won't get there till tomorrow night."

Nothing else was said as we had already said our goodbyes. I hugged her again, promised to keep in touch and walked outside. Taking a deep breath, I headed for the trees only to come up short when a huge furry body came out of the trees towards me. I knew who it was, with enough time you learn the differences between the bears.

"Koda." I called out to him and smiled as he shook his head at me. I bumped his shoulder as I walked passed him into the trees. "No peeking."

I quickly took off my clothes and tied them in a bundle around my calf. With a shake I took on the form I had grown to enjoy up here in the snow.

' _You know you will stick out like a sore thumb in that shape?'_

I snorted as I walked out to stand by him. _'I don't have to stick with just this one, Koda, but I can enjoy it while I'm still here. Which begs the question. Why are you here?'_

' _I'm hurt, I thought you would miss me the most, so I offered to be your escort to the edge of our land.'_

I walked over to him and bumped him with my head. _'Silly bear, you are my favorite after Johnny of course. Now lead on, Misun.'_

' _Ugh, I hate it when you call me that. The guys all make fun of me for it. You know I'm taller than you right?'_

' _Yes, little brother, I know you are taller, but you are still younger. All you have to do is remind those boys that they will all have to deal with me if I need to come back here. Even Johnny wouldn't stop me.'_

Koda huffed as he trudged through the snow. _'You know I volunteered to be one of the bears to come to you when you call for us, right?'_

' _You did? Why?'_ I couldn't fathom taking Koda into a fight. He was barely fifteen and still had his whole life ahead of him.

' _I believe in you as well as what we will be fighting for. Johnny told me he would be honored to have me go with him.'_

" _Wow.'_ I couldn't think of anything else to say and the rest of the journey was made in silence. I could feel as we neared the edge of the tribe's land and I slowed to a stop. _'I will miss you, Misun. You have my number and if you need me, just call. I will run as fast as I can to get back here.'_

' _I know, Bells. I wish you didn't have to leave, but I understand. Just don't take too long to call us to you.'_ Koda stood back and regarded me with a sad bearish smile.

' _I won't, I promise.'_ I shook myself and watched as Koda's eyes widened in surprise. With a bark of a laugh I took off towards home.

' _Show off!'_ Koda yelled as he watched me run off in my wolf form.

I had originally worried over how I would know my way home and Johnny told me to search for the pull. I would always feel it and it would always guide me home. Also, I had that pull to my mate. Even though I hadn't imprinted on him yet, knowing he was there and who he was helped me to know that I was going in the right direction.

The day passed, and I found myself in Canada by early evening. I didn't want to have to stop for food or lodging so I decided to sleep out under the stars and hunt on my journey. It wasn't all that appealing, but the deer that I took down satisfied the gnawing hunger. Feeling full, I found a safe place to curl up and once again fell asleep thinking of what was waiting for me back in Forks or rather La Push.

My journey started again before the sun had risen. I had to admit to myself that travelling by wolf really did make for a more enjoyable journey. Deciding that stopping would only delay the inevitable, I ran straight through until I reached Forks. I only slowed as I neared my home. There were so many memories here and I tried not to think of the last time I was here with Charlie. The closer I got to the house, the slower I moved until I came to a stop at the tree line. I could smell that the wolves had been here recently, and I had to wonder at that. Charlie was no longer here so why did they bother?

I watched the house for a while and saw that no one was inside or anywhere nearby. I decided to do a walk by the front and stayed in my wolf form, so it would be easier to dart away if I was seen. I couldn't smell any scents other than the wolves, so I could only assume that either they had taken over the house or it hadn't been dealt with yet. I did sort of run off before anything could be done about wills and such.

With a soft whimper I turned away from the house and made my way back into the woods. If the house was empty, then I could come back here later. Right now, I needed to be on my land, solidify my connection to a pack that most likely won't even want me. It didn't take me long until I passed over the treaty line and I couldn't help the shiver of power that ran down my spine. My wolf and I agreed, we were home. Not long after found me at the edge of First Beach. Not sure why I was pulled here, I shifted and placed on my dress that Annie had given me. Finding a place under a bush, I tucked away the clothes I had planned to wear and stepped out onto the sand.

I stopped when the waves were just barely touching my toes and sighed. This was home and no matter how the wolves reacted to me, I would never leave this place again. Noise from up the beach caught my attention and I looked to see that it seemed to be bonfire night. I remembered going to those as a guest and truly enjoying myself. Now I wondered if I would ever be welcomed again. There was nothing in me that made me want to go crash the bonfire, so I turned back to look out over the ocean.

A twig snapping behind me drew my attention as three figures stepped out of the trees. I knew they had to be wolves, most likely just back from patrol. Hoping they wouldn't notice me, I stayed where I was, but listened as they spoke.

"I wasn't aware that we had a new wolf, I never heard a howl."

"Maybe, Jake, that would be because there isn't a new wolf and there was no howl. I bet it was just a random real wolf that crossed onto our land."

"Paul, that makes no sense. We've never encountered a real wolf here and that scent was familiar. I just can't place it." Jake growled out.

I couldn't believe my luck, or lack thereof, to have Jake step out of the woods behind me. There was no way that I was going to make myself known now. I wasn't ready for that confrontation.

"We will deal with this after the bonfire. Remember why we are having it and behave."

I knew that voice. The gruffness was new, but I would know that voice anywhere. It caused my heart to speed up and I had to lock my joints to keep from running to him.

"We know, Sam." Jake snapped in response. "Do I still need my prison guard, or can I go on my own?"

Well, that was interesting. Jacob was being guarded?

"Paul go with him. I need some peace and quiet. I will join you guys in a few minutes."

Oh no, he wasn't going directly to the bonfire. I couldn't move, or he would definitely notice me. How do I get myself into these situations? Fighting a whimper as I kept my legs locked, I waited.

"Don't take too long, Emily doesn't like to be kept waiting." Paul snarked.

A sigh was all that I heard behind me. Who was this Emily person? Is she with Sam? Was I gone too long? Maybe Johnny and Annie were wrong. Maybe there is another wolf with black in its fur that healed me or maybe this isn't my home. I was so confused. I just wanted to curl into a ball and hide. I couldn't hide the whimper this time, I was too caught up in my thoughts.

"Hello?"

I tensed as I heard him start to move towards me. Damnit!

"Are you alright?" He asked as he stopped behind me.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

"Are you lost?" He asked. "We don't get many visitors here, most everyone goes to Second Beach now."

I almost turned to look at him, but I fought it. "I'm fine. Go join your friends."

"My…wait." Sam moved to my side. "Bella?"

A/N: Parting from a newly found and formed family can be bittersweet when you leave to go find the place you belong. It took a lot of courage for Bella to do just that and return home. And now we have Jake being guarded and Sam has found her, but who is Emily to him? All things we'll find out in the next chapter. Tell me your thoughts as you know I live to hear from y'all. As always, you keep me writing and I truly appreciate each and every one of y'all. I need sleep so I can keep up with the muses so…TTFN my lovelies!

Translations: (These will be at the end of each chapter and will contain all words used in this fic)

Aylen means happiness

Nuka means younger sibling

Misun means little brother

Tanis means daughter

Nizhoni means beautiful

Igido means sister

Shilah means brother

Hoquat means white man


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So, last we saw Bella, Sam had stumbled upon her on the beach and recognized her. What do you think the outcome will be? All I will say is this…we all know that nothing is ever easy for our girl. Enjoy!

"My…wait." Sam moved to my side. "Bella?"

I dropped my head, fear gripping me as tightly as excitement. This man could break me so easily and he doesn't even know it. "Hi Sam."

"Bella." Sam almost shouted as he turned me to face him. "Where have you been? We've been so worried about you."

"I had to leave, Sam. No one wanted me here. Jacob made sure of that." I kept my head down and my hair pulled over my right shoulder. I had no want for anyone to see the scars.

"You scared us all to death. I came back to the clinic after the meeting to find you missing. The only thing that kept me from tearing the building apart looking for you was the nurse telling me you had signed yourself out and left in a cab." Sam gripped my shoulders tighter. "I…we were so worried."

"Well, there's no need to be worried about me. I'm fine. I had to get away from here, too many memories." I shook my head.

"Bella?" Sam whispered. "Look at me, Bella."

I shook my head, trying to keep things from escalating. I knew what would happen if I looked him in the eyes and if he had someone I didn't want to ruin that for him.

"Please?"

Well, shit. Apparently, I don't have to actually imprint to feel the need to make him happy. With a sigh I lifted my head but kept my eyes downcast. "What Sam?"

"Why are you avoiding looking at me?" He countered.

"Who's Emily?" I asked before thinking.

"Emily?"

"I heard Paul mention her. Who is she? Is she an imprint?" I couldn't outright ask if she was his, but I still wanted to know.

"Yes, she is. How did you hear that? We weren't close enough for you to hear that." Sam sounded confused, but not as confused as I felt.

"So, who has imprinted?" This was as close as I could get to asking if she was his.

"Oh, well, Seth imprinted on Emily's cousin Clare, Jared imprinted on a girl from school named Kim, and Emily is the imprint of Jacob. Why are you so curious about that?"

At that point I couldn't hide the relief and without thinking I looked up, meeting his warm chocolate eyes with my own lighter brown. In this moment I felt sorry for my brother as they do not imprint like the wolves do. They don't feel the same sense of completion when they find their mates. Right now, I couldn't think of anything but the man standing before me and I never wanted that to change.

"Shit." Sam growled as he tightened his grip on my shoulders. "I guess I need to amend that list of imprints. You knew, didn't you?"

"I may have been told that it was possible. I…"

He cut me off as he pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me. Burying his face in my hair, he took a deep breath before he chuckled. "I think we have a lot of catching up to do."

"I agree, but that can…"

"What the hell is going on here?" Jacob shouted. "You make us all wait so you can sneak off for a booty call? What the hell, Sam?"

Sam growled as he turned to face Jacob head on, pushing me behind him as he did so. "I thought I told you to go to the bonfire, Jacob? Where's Paul?"

"Well, while you were busy over here hooking up, Paul met his imprint and I was able to sneak away to find you. You may be the Alpha for now, but I promise I will find a way to take what is rightfully mine." Jacob snarled. "Now say goodbye to your little whore and let's get this bonfire over with."

I growled, I couldn't help it. Jacob was standing there verbally assaulting my imprint and then decided to drag me into it. Granted he didn't know it was me, but that didn't really change things that much.

Sam tightened his grip on me as his whole body tensed. "Apparently tonight is a night for imprinting. Go back to the bonfire, Jacob, and we will join everyone in a few minutes."

"You? Imprinted?" Jacob laughed. "Who the hell would be pathetic enough to fall for you?"

Sam growled as Jacob took a few steps closer to us. "Stay back, Jacob. I'm warning you."

"Warning me? Funny." Jacob sniffed the air and froze. "There is no way in hell that I will allow you to keep her. She is a disgrace and not part of this pack or tribe. I demand that she leave, NOW!"

"She isn't going anywhere, Jacob, she is my imprint. Now back down." Sam Alpha commanded him.

Even though I couldn't see anything I could feel that Jacob was fighting the Alpha command. I knew based on everything I had been told that he wouldn't be able to fight a command from me, but I wasn't ready to get into that yet. If we could get through this without me having to reveal myself, that would be for the best.

"I said back down." Sam shouted as Jacob started to shake.

I peeked over his shoulder and couldn't believe what I saw. It seemed the stress of having guards had really changed Jacob and not for the better. He still had his muscles, but you could tell that he was weaker than he used to be. It was like his wolf was fighting against him and Jacob was losing.

Suddenly a growl ripped through the air and I was shoved backwards onto the beach. I watched in horror as Sam phased to meet Jacob head on as he had tried to attack me. The snarls were vicious as I watched the two tear into each other. At one point I saw that Sam had pinned Jacob to the ground, but that was short lived as he slipped out from under Sam and went for his neck.

Sam whimpered, and I screamed. Then I saw red and I barely had time to remove the dress. Amazingly, I was still aware enough to preserve my gift. As soon as the dress left my fingers I roared. It was a sound of fury and pain. Jacob had caused harm to my imprint and I was going to kill him for it. Another roar left my mouth as I watched Sam phase back to human and lie still on the sand. That is what pushed me over the edge. With a growl I phased and all I saw was Jacob. In my mind I saw him attack me and then it switched to him attacking Sam. I wasn't going to allow him to get away with it any longer.

I lunged for him, fully intending on attacking, but as he moved away I was drawn to Sam. I could just barely hear his heart beating and I hoped that he would be fine with some help. I kept my focus on Jacob as I positioned myself between him and Sam. There was no way that he was going to get passed me. I would kill him first. As I backed up to stand over Sam, I heard others approaching. Finally. They have super hearing; how did it take them that long to react?

"Shit." Paul shouted. "Sam is going to kick my ass later for this."

Looking at him I nodded and growled as Jacob took a step closer. Remembering that I needed to allow Jacob into my thoughts, I grimaced as I flipped that switch. I didn't want to focus on the vile things he was thinking, I just wanted to take care of Sam.

"Who is the wolf over Sam?"

"Did it attack him?"

"I don't understand, what's going on?"

I rolled my eyes at the idiocy that is my pack. I would deal with them later. Right now, I focused on Jacob who was slowly inching closer to me. That wasn't happening. He ignored Sam, but he wasn't going to ignore me. _'Stand down, Jacob, and submit.'_

Jacob growled as he fought the command, but I could see that he was in a losing battle. His wolf recognized his true Alpha and fought to obey. Another growl escaped as he fought to stay standing.

If I hadn't been protecting my imprint, then I would have been forcing him to submit. That could wait for later, right now I needed to speed things up. _'Submit now, baby alpha, and you might make it back to your imprint in one piece.'_

Jacob howled as he continued to battle his wolf. There was no way that he was going to win and the only reason he was fighting this long was due to the fact that he was the true Alpha of this pack. But now there was a bigger Alpha and there was no way that I was going to accept anything less than his full submission.

"What's up with Jake?" Quil asked. "It looks like he's fighting himself."

"Not himself, more like an Alpha command." Embry commented. He always was the smart one of the pack.

I chuffed in agreement before focusing back on Jacob. _'Last chance, Black.'_

' _I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I am the true Alpha of the La Push pack and I bow down to no one.'_ He growled as the wolf literally fought back and forced him to sit.

I couldn't help the little bark that escaped in amusement. I just taught him a new trick. My amusement faded quickly as he stood back up. Damnit. Since none of the rest of the pack was doing anything, I needed to be more hands on so to speak. While Jacob fought the command, I looked around at the pack for help. Embry. He was the obvious choice. I knew I could order him to help if he was phased, but I didn't think I could do it while he wasn't. I barked to get his attention.

All attention focused on me briefly before going back to Jacob. The one set that I was hoping for never left mine. I looked at him and then down at Sam, hoping he would understand. I was trusting him to take care of my imprint based on the little time I spent around him before I left. He didn't move. I growled at him before looking back down at Sam.

Slowly he moved towards us with his hands raised. "Do you want me to do something?"

Paul made a grab to stop Embry, but I growled at him, snapping my jaws together causing him to back off.

I nodded at Embry and looked down at Sam again, whimpering.

He looked between us and thought for a moment. Nodding, he darted into the trees and reappeared as a wolf. Slowly he padded over to where I was and laid down on his belly in front of me, submitting.

I sighed, this was so not how I wanted this night to go. _'Embry, I need you to guard Sam while I deal with Jacob. Let no one near him and I mean no one. Do you understand me?'_

' _Yes. I won't let anyone close to him.'_ Embry slowly rose to his full height and moved to stand next to me, hovering over Sam's body.

I nodded and started to stalk towards Jacob. _'I told you to stand down or I would make you. This is your last chance, Black. You attacked your Alpha. You also attacked a human. What do you think the punishment will be this time?'_

Jacob growled as he continued to fight the order. _'He isn't my Alpha, and neither are you. So, I attacked no one of consequence. Sam is just a place holder and that girl is nothing but a pathetic waste of space.'_

I snarled as I stopped a few feet away from him. _'Well, how about I show you just what that pathetic waste of space is capable of huh?'_

' _What?'_

' _Who is that?'_ Embry thought before he growled in warning for everyone to stay back.

A growl escaped as I started stalking forward. With each step I rose to my full height. Being on my land had empowered me and finding my imprint had completed me. When I stopped in front of Jacob, I was looking down on him.

' _There is no way.'_ He growled as he tried one last time to fight me.

Putting everything I had into my voice, I broke him. _'You will submit, Jacob Ephraim Black, and you will not speak another word until we meet with the elders and I give you permission. Now submit to your Alpha.'_

There was complete silence as everyone watched Jacob whimper as his body complied with the command. In a matter of seconds, Jacob was on his belly with his muzzle on his paws, ears flat.

I huffed before going back to Sam. I could feel his pain and I just wanted to take it away from him. He didn't deserve any of this.

Embry moved out of my way but stayed between us and the rest of the pack. He was still protecting Sam and I couldn't be prouder.

I lowered myself down to the ground and slowly curled around Sam's body. His heartbeat was stronger and that gave me hope that he wouldn't have a long recovery, yet he was still unconscious. That gave me pause. With a whimper I nudged his chin with my nose, hoping for a response. I got none.

"Would someone please explain what the hell is going on here?" A syrupy sweet voice screeched from behind the boys.

"We're not sure, Emily. Jake and Sam got into a fight, but we don't know what caused it." Paul answered, and he glanced at me. "Sam is badly injured, and it seems that Jake here has been placed in time out."

The guys chuckled at Paul, but quickly shut up as soon as Emily glared at them. "Well, if Sam is injured then he can't keep ordering Jacob around. He will need to step down, so my Jacob can take his rightful place and it's about time if you ask me."

I growled. It seems that Jacob found a match made in hell for the rest of us. How did two people so similar find each other? There was no way that I was phasing back to get into a yelling match with this harpy, so I stayed curled around Sam, growling at her.

"Who's the new wolf? Didn't think any of you were that color." Emily asked as she walked over to stand by Jacob. Looking down she frowned when he didn't acknowledge her. "Baby come on. You can get up now. Sam is down for the count, so he can't enforce his stupid commands. Get up and let's get the bonfire over with so we can go home. Jake?"

I almost released him, just so she would go away and leave my ears in peace, but I couldn't allow that. So, I just shook my head instead before resting my chin on Sam's chest, feeling the rise and fall as he breathed.

"Jake?" Emily nudge him with her foot causing him to whimper. "Fine, I'll just take care of things myself."

That got my attention and Embry's as we both watched her move towards us.

Embry stood in her way and growled at her in warning to back off. He couldn't attack her as she was an imprint, but that doesn't mean he would let her get to Sam either.

"Move, this has nothing to do with you…whoever you are." Emily snapped as she tried to get passed him again only to be blocked. "I mean it. My Jake is your rightful Alpha and I intend to have Sam step down. It's not like he can do you any good as injured as he is. Maybe he'll die and save me the trouble."

A/N: Now who expected any of that drama? A lot has happened. More imprints, Jacob being an ass, a fight…the wolf being let out of the bag so to speak….and Emily. And poor Sam is still knocked out. I know you guys must be not liking me too much right now, but my normal readers know I like my cliffies. So, let me know what y'all think and I'll get back to my muses…TTFN my lovelies!

Translations: (These will be at the end of each chapter and will contain all words used in this fic)

Aylen means happiness

Nuka means younger sibling

Misun means little brother

Tanis means daughter

Nizhoni means beautiful

Igido means sister

Shilah means brother

Hoquat means white man


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: As I left y'all on an impressive cliffie, I'll leave my chatting to the end of the chapter. Enjoy!

"I mean it. My Jake is your rightful Alpha and I intend to have Sam step down. It's not like he can do you any good as injured as he is. Maybe he'll die and save me the trouble."

She is a bitch. I thought that things would get easier with Jacob's submission, but it seemed to be the opposite. I once again stood over Sam as I growled at the annoying little woman. It was times like these that it would be helpful to be able to Alpha command the imprints. As that is not the case, I settled for growling at her when she tried to sneak passed Embry.

"Why is that wolf acting like that? Are you sure that Jake was fighting with Sam? Maybe he was trying to protect Sam from this strange wolf. Maybe it attacked Sam not my Jake." Emily snarked, trying to get the pack on her side.

I growled in frustration but thought of a solution. Nodding at Embry, I moved so he could take my place standing over Sam. I walked straight at Emily and was pleased when I saw the fear flash through her eyes before she started to back up. I kept walking until she stopped next to Jacob.

Jacob hadn't moved, but he was watching me and Emily like a hawk.

' _Black, you will phase back, put on some clothes and control your imprint. If I see her trying to get near Sam one more time, I will find a way to lock her up. You will NOT speak of what has happened here to anyone until I say so. Do you understand?'_

Seconds ticked by as I watched him battle the command. With a huff, he nodded and phased back. He quickly put on the shorts Paul tossed at him and grabbed Emily, placing his hand over her mouth before she could start her questioning.

I nodded and went back to Sam, hoping for no more distractions. Laying down next to him I nudged him again hoping for a response. Still nothing. I looked to Embry for help.

He darted off into the trees and came back out moments later buttoning his shorts. "Guys, I need you to help me get Sam to his house. He will heal faster in his bed than on the beach."

I looked at him for a second before I stood up. I trusted Embry and I had to agree. The beach was not the right place to heal. As Embry and Paul picked him up, I moved to follow after grabbing my dress off the beach. Without a glance to anyone else, I followed behind the men carrying my life down the beach.

As we neared the house, I could sense that the pack was following behind me, even Jacob and his harpy. Jared dashed around us to rush ahead so he could hold the door open for Embry and Paul to carry Sam into the house. They managed to get through the door without jostling him too much and the only issue occurred when Jared tried to stop me from following them in.

Jared stood in the doorway, blocking my access. "I think it best you don't follow. None of us know who you are, and we put pack first."

I flung my head to the side, tossing my dress over my back. I growled at him, ears flat against my head. After everything I went through tonight, I was NOT going to be kept from my imprint. I kept moving towards the house, my growls getting louder the longer he stayed in my way.

A sound came to me from inside the house and I instantly became quiet, ears perked to catch the sound again. It came, and I immediately knew that it was Sam. Even unconscious he could sense my distress and our separation. I whimpered and moved forward again, I needed to be by his side.

"I said you can't go in there."

I growled again and the only thing that kept me from going after him was my worry for Sam and my promise to protect my pack; even if it seemed to be from their own pigheadedness. I was about to lunge and just knock him out of the way when Embry came running from wherever they put Sam.

"Jared, stop being a dumbass." Embry pushed him out of the way. "Sam is going crazy since you stopped the wolf from following."

"That's his imprint."

I snapped my head around with a snarl aimed at Jacob. Apparently, he found a way around my Alpha command and I wasn't having that. I growled at him and he ducked his head, bearing his neck. I huffed as I looked back at Embry. Well the wolf's out of the bag now it seems.

"Imprint?" Jared asked, staring at me. "He imprinted on a dude?"

With a snort I rolled my eyes at him. Why is it that only males could be a wolf?

"Don't be stupid, Jared." Embry slapped him on the back of the head. "Remember Leah?"

Leah? I thought. Oh right, she was the first female to phase in this pack.

"There is no way that is a female. Leah is much smaller than her."

I was done, I could hear Sam inside as he began to thrash around. With a snarl, I darted between them and followed the sounds to an upstairs bedroom. Shaking the dress off my back as I stepped into the room, I saw that they had laid Sam out on his bed and covered him with a sheet up to his waist leaving his chest open to the air. Walking closer, I noticed that his chest had taken the brunt of Jacob's attack as well as his neck. I growled again at seeing this. When Sam was healed I was so going to kick Jacob's ass for what he did to both my mate and myself.

Sam moaned again in his sleep and started to shift around on the bed. That wasn't a good idea as it agitated the wounds on his chest and neck.

Gently I stepped up on the bed and curled up on his other side, so I could still watch the door. With a whimper I nudged his chin to let him know I was there. Only when he sighed did I relax even the barest amount. I watched in fascination as the many wounds on his chest began to heal. The skin knit itself back together and I could only be thankful that those injuries weren't that major. As they healed I cleaned up his chest which caused the wounds to heal even faster. Turning my attention to his neck, I hoped to see the same results, but all I saw was the same wounds as before. I didn't understand.

Lifting up, I sniffed his neck and smelled Jacob all over him. Again, I saw red and before I knew it, I was cleaning his neck, replacing Jacob's scent with mine. I growled as I thought how Jacob had Sam's neck in his teeth. Pulling back, I saw that the skin had started to knit back together with the help from my licking him clean. I knew it would take time, so I curled up along his side and placed my head on his chest. I kept my eyes trained on the door as I felt his chest rise and fall with each breath, reassuring me that he would come back to me.

Sounds outside the door had me growling in warning. Staring at the door, I watched as Embry entered the room followed by Paul and Jared.

"Wow, Sam really did imprint, didn't he?" Jared asked as he stared at me.

"Yeah and on a new wolf too." Paul moved to the left and sat in a chair. "Do we know who it could be? Were we watching anyone that had been showing signs?"

"No, I don't think we know this wolf. We heard no new howls and this one is very controlled to be a new wolf. Must be from another tribe I guess?" Embry looked as confused as he sounded.

I snorted at them as I rolled my eyes. These guys could be really dense when they wanted to be. I mean really. At least they stopped assuming that I was a male wolf. I'm actually glad that Quil wasn't here as he would be the one to suggest checking my parts for confirmation. At that thought I barked out a laugh and almost wished he was here.

"Is she laughing at us?" Paul asked as he cocked his head to the side while staring at me. "She doesn't even know us and yet she laughs."

Embry looked at him. "When she talked to me, I felt like I knew her. It was weird."

"Yeah, Em, what was that about?" Jared asked. "Out of all the pack, she trusts you to guard Sam? We all know you would protect him with your life, but, how did she?"

So finally, they were using their brains. This could turn into a very insightful conversation to pass the time as I wait for Sam to wake up. I lifted my head as I waited for Embry's response.

He locked eyes with me before answering. "I don't know. I don't even know how I knew what she was asking. She just kept looking from me to Sam and it just seemed to make sense. And the way she talked to Jake. Man remind me not to piss her off in the future."

"So, Jake was fighting an Alpha command?" Paul looked at me, shaking his head. "Well that is a whole new pile of shit to deal with. I mean really. Isn't Sam being Alpha and our little baby alpha enough to deal with? Now we have this wolf who seems to just come right in and issue orders."

"It wasn't like that, Paul." Embry sighed as he tried to explain. "I don't know what started everything, but I know Jake was in the wrong again somehow. Also, you have to admit that what she did to Jake was in response to him attacking her imprint. I know Jake said that Sam imprinted on her, but as she's a wolf too, I imagine it would be a double imprint like Leah and Quil."

I cocked my head at that bit of information. Leah and Quil? I just didn't see how that would work out. Leah was such a bitch and Quil was the pack clown. I guess they do say opposites attract and they really weren't lying with that pair. Well, she did have the personality to go with all of his crude jokes, so I guess that would work out. Great, just great. Now I have an image of them together stuck in my head. So not what I needed tonight.

"Do you know Leah or Quil?"

I looked at Jared to figure out who he was talking to.

"Yes, I'm asking you if you know either of them. I saw you perk up when Embry mentioned them."

Ah, and now we have fallen down the rabbit hole that will eventually lead them to figure out that they do actually know me. I nodded my head.

"Wow." Jared ran his hand through his hair. "Those two rarely make it off the rez anymore. Have you known them a long time?"

Well how do I answer that one? I've known Leah for a very short period of time as she never liked me, but I've known Quil since before he phased. So, they got a head shake and nod at the same time.

"I take that you've known one longer than the other?"

I never really dealt with Jared that much in the past, but I was starting to appreciate the way he thinks. I nodded and waited for the next question.

"I bet it's Quil, that horn dog." Paul snickered from his chair but shut up as I nodded. "Only as a wolf?"

I shook my head. I remember Quil before he grew into his wolf genes.

"So, pre-wolf Quil." Embry muttered. "That doesn't leave many options as we know all of the girls from the rez and Quil never really talked to any of them."

As he kept on rambling my attention was drawn back to Sam as he moaned in his sleep.

"So worried…" He mumbled as his hand searched for me. "Protect…" His fingers brushed against my shoulder and he latched onto my fur. "Mine."

The room fell into silence as we all waited to see if he would say anything else or wake up. As he calmed back down I couldn't help the small whimper that escaped as I laid my head down on his chest again with my eyes closed. He had to wake up soon, I didn't think I could phase back until he did.

"Sam's a fighter, Snowy, so don't worry about him."

Opening my eyes, I looked at Paul and hoped he understood my look for what it was, curiosity.

"What? I had to call you something and I don't know your name. Snowy fits in case you've forgotten the color of your fur."

I huffed at him, before closing my eyes again. I was tired from the day of running and then the emotional rollercoaster of finding your mate right before said mate gets hurt. I didn't think I could take much more. With thoughts of Sam waking up, I fell into a light sleep.

Opening my eyes, not sure what had woken me, the first thing I saw was Embry asleep in the chair that Paul had sat in earlier. Sensing that no one else was in the house and that all was quiet, I closed my eyes again with a huff. That is until they flew open as I felt fingers in my fur. Lifting my head, I turned to look at Sam and saw him staring back at me with confusion in his eyes.

"Who?" He whispered with a grimace as his neck still wasn't fully healed.

I was so happy to finally see him awake that I whimpered. It also bothered me that he didn't know who I was. Couldn't he tell it was me?

"Sam?"

I shifted my eyes to see Embry sitting up in the chair rubbing sleep from his eyes. I growled at him.

"Easy, Snowy." Embry put his hands up as he moved closer to the bed. "I'm just checking on him. You trusted me earlier, you can trust me now."

I nodded before placing my head back on Sam's chest. I may trust Embry, but my mate was still hurt, and I wouldn't allow anyone to get close without me at his side.

"Embry?"

"Yeah, boss, it's me. How are you feeling?"

"Like I was attacked by a wolf." Sam chuckled and then groaned again. "Damn, but my neck hurts."

"Yeah, I would imagine finding your neck in a wolf's jaws would leave behind some lasting pains. Any other issues? I know you had some scratches to your chest, but they didn't look serious when we brought you in here."

"Just my neck." Sam moved to pull his hand back from me to rub at his neck but stopped to look at me. "When did we get a new wolf?"

"Do you remember what happened, Sam?" Embry asked, curious about what caused the fight.

Sam closed his eyes and sighed. "We came back from patrol and I needed a moment to collect my thoughts, so I sent Jake and Paul on to the bonfire. There was a girl on the beach and I went to check on her…I imprinted on her, Em. We were talking when Jake came back, without Paul, and started insulting both of us. Once he found out who it was that I imprinted on, he attacked and the last thing I remember is feeling his teeth on my neck as another wolf roared."

Embry sighed as he looked over at me. He knew that I was Sam's imprint and that I had saved Sam from Jacob, but he still didn't know who I was. Sam managed to leave my name out of the telling of what happened. "That would be the wolf next to you, Sam. She is the one that stood over you and got Jake to back down."

"She?" Sam looked at me and I met his gaze. A dazed look crossed his eyes and then recognition set in. "It's not possible."

"What's not possible, Sam?" Embry asked as he stared at me in worry. "This is your imprint."

"No, it's not possible. There's no way that my imprint is a wolf." Sam growled, looking away from me.

A/N: Alright, feel free to throw things at me. I may not duck out of the way. New readers, learn now, I love cliffies. Seasoned readers…you know the drill with me. I will say I already have the next chapter ready for my beta, so we are on par for sticking to my weekly posting. Also, if y'all happen to be reading any of my other stories, Chance Encounters has a new chapter going to beta so should be posted soon. As always, I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading.

So, let me know what y'all think and I'll get back to my muses…TTFN my lovelies!

Translations: (These will be at the end of each chapter and will contain all words used in this fic)

Aylen means happiness

Nuka means younger sibling

Misun means little brother

Tanis means daughter

Nizhoni means beautiful

Igido means sister

Shilah means brother

Hoquat means white man


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** So, there was more rejection for our girl at the end of the last chapter. One day hopefully she will be accepted and not rejected, right? Well, I don't want to keep you, so read on. We'll chat at the end. Enjoy! - Oh and thank you to Siobhan Whitlock for pointing out my Quil imprinting goof, boy can only handle one imprint. Made a correction to chapter 4. Quil only gets Leah.

The rejection I felt hurt. I never really thought that it would happen, but I knew if he was happier without me as his imprint, I would leave him alone. I slowly moved off of the bed and over to the doorway. If he didn't want me then I wouldn't make him uncomfortable with me on his bed. With one last look, I backed out of the room and stood in the hallway, just out of sight.

"Snowy, wait." Embry called, but didn't move to follow.

"Why do you keep calling that wolf that? Don't you know its name?" Sam asked.

"No, I am the only wolf to have phased with her other than Jake and I never got her name. She just came out of nowhere to save you. I stood watch over you while she dealt with Jake." The sound of the chair being pulled closer to the bed floated out of the room. "You should have seen it, Sam. I've seen Jake fight your Alpha command and come close to beating it since he is the rightful Alpha, but not with her. Without laying a paw on him, she had him fully submitted once she knew you were safe."

"You phased and still don't know who she is?" Sam asked again, worry in his voice.

"No, it was a little too crazy to stop and ask for a name. She was able to keep us out of her thoughts sorta like you do, but with you a little trickles through no matter what. I only heard what she wanted me to and nothing about her got through. She did say something that caught my attention though."

This ought to be good, not. I didn't want to hang around while they rehash everything that happened down to the point where my mate, my imprint rejected me. I wanted to leave, but I seemed unable to.

"What happened?"

"This would be easier in wolf form, Sam, but it is still too soon for you. Let me see if I can explain it for you." Embry took a deep breath before he spoke. "She had looked at me and back to you, clearly asking for my help. So, I went and phased and immediately felt the need to submit to her. She just had this air of authority around her. Without thought I laid before her waiting for her orders. She knew who I was, Sam, and none of us had said any names beforehand. She told me to guard you while she dealt with Jake. I took her place then watched as she stalked over to Jake."

"What did she do to him?" Sam asked, anger clear in his voice.

Great, I had stepped all over his Alpha toes and he was mad. Was I ever going to do anything right?

"That's just it, Sam. She never touched him. She just spoke to him."

"You suck at this, Em. Quit giving me pieces and just tell me." Sam growled.

"Fine, she said _'I told you to stand down or I would make you. This is your last chance, Black. You attacked your Alpha. You also attacked a human. What do you think the punishment will be this time?_ Then Jake growled at her as he continued to fight the order. _'He isn't my Alpha, and neither are you. So, I attacked no one of consequence. Sam is just a place holder and that girl is nothing but a pathetic waste of space.'_ It went crazy after that. She looked ready to take his head off, but still never touched him. With a snarl, she responded. ' _Well, how about I show you just what that pathetic waste of space is capable of huh?'"_

"What? Sam asked.

"That was Jake's response too. Neither of us understood or at least I didn't. She kept moving forward and by the time she was right in front of him, she was taller than he was. I've only ever seen you tower over him and that was only when you were in full Alpha mode. We were both shocked, but I believe Jake knew who she was as he kept saying the same as you, there is no way. Apparently, both of you are in denial and she bound him from speaking about it so he quite literally cannot talk right now."

Sam sighed as he let that sink in. "You say she Alpha commanded him, what did she say?"

"I quote, _'You will submit, Jacob Ephraim Black, and you will not speak another word until we meet with the elders and I give you permission. Now submit to your Alpha.'_ After that it took only a matter of moments before he fully submitted to her, in front of us all."

"Holy shit." Sam grumbled.

I couldn't take it anymore, so I forced myself to walk down the stairs. Someone must have cooked as I could smell food in the kitchen, but I just didn't feel like messing with it. I had left my dress in Sam's room and my other clothes were still out by the beach. With a huff, I walked to the back door and managed to slide it open so that I could slip out. Hearing the door close behind me I looked back to see Sam must have set a spring to it. Turning back around, I came nose to nose with a silver wolf.

He cocked his head to the side quizzically and I remembered that I hadn't let all of the pack into my thoughts. _'What?'_

' _Well, hello to you too, Snowy.'_

' _Paul. Should have guessed it would be you.'_ I huffed as I walked around him towards the beach. I needed clothes.

Paul padded along silently beside me. _'So, are you really Sam's imprint?'_

' _Yep, but he doesn't want a wolf imprint. So…"_ I trailed off not sure what else to say.

' _He's just being stupid. I would love if my imprint was a wolf, but alas, it is not to be. Instead I got saddled with baby alpha's older sister.'_ Paul snorted. _'Well, one of them at least.'_

I thought about that for a minute as we walked. Last I heard, Rebecca was in Hawaii with her husband so… _'Rachel? You imprinted on Rachel Black?'_

He stopped dead in his tracks in confusion. A growl rumbled in his chest as I started to laugh at the irony. _'How the hell do you know who she is and why the hell is it so damn funny?'_

I rolled my eyes as I turned to look back at him. _'I played with the twins when I was a kid, so I know who they are. And it's funny because I know how big of a player you are…or used to be, so you being tied down to one female is just hilarious in itself. Also, from last I heard, she was a little bit like you, playing the field for the best options.'_

' _I guess that explains why baby alpha seemed to know who you are. Why haven't you told anyone your name?'_ He walked up to me then sat down. _'You seem to know all of us, but we don't know you.'_

' _Oh, you know me, Paul, I promise. Leah might not since I left right around the time she phased I think. I can't keep that shit straight anymore. You and I were never friends, so it makes sense that you wouldn't recognize me.'_

I tuned him out as he thought through everything I had told him. If he paid attention to everything Jake had gone on about back then, then he would be able to figure it out. This with Paul was helping to distract me from the rejection of my imprint, but I could still feel it. I sighed as I remembered that I needed to figure out where I was going to be staying so that I could call Johnny and let him know. And my phone was in my jeans pocket, sitting under a bush. Smart move, Bella.

' _Wait. I get along with all women; they all love me. There was only one that ever believed otherwise."_

I just stared at him knowing he was about to blow a fuse and then tell me how unfit I was for all of this. I started walking again, intent on getting to my phone now, screw the clothes. I needed my Shilah.

' _Well fuck me running. How the hell did the little leech lover turn into a wolf?'_

' _Are you the only one phased?'_

' _What? Oh yeah, I was on patrol. Jared is set to relieve me at sunrise.'_

' _I would really rather not go through the whole story more than once if you don't mind. I will call a meeting with the elders and explain everything.'_ I had found where I left my clothes. Picking them up I turned to Paul. _'Has anyone moved into Charlie's?'_

' _No, Sam had us clean it up while you were in the clinic, so it would be ready for you if you chose to go back there. He wouldn't let anything happen to it while you were gone.'_

' _Oh. Well, I guess I'll be there if anyone needs me.'_

' _Wait.'_ I stopped walking and looked at him. _'Bella, I never hated you, just so you know that. I'll try not to think about this if anyone else phases in.'_

' _They'll find out sooner or later so don't worry about it.'_ I turned back around and ran the whole way to the house. I had hoped to truly never set foot here again, but it seemed like I had no choice. I phased back just inside the tree line and quickly got dressed. Taking a deep breath, I stepped out of the trees and walked up to the back door. Reaching up, I found the spare key he always had hidden there, just in case. Just like ripping off a band aid, I opened the door and stepped inside. And just like that I was assaulted with the memories of what happened. I barely made it into the living room before I broke.

Even though the boys had cleaned up the house, I could still see a shadow of the blood and caught a hint of the smell. I kept telling myself that it was over, they were gone and there was nothing I could do about it at this point. I just had to accept that they were gone and move on. I just couldn't get myself to move from where I had fallen on the floor. That was until a pair of warm arms lifted me up. I looked up at the face that went with the warmth and cried harder.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I sobbed. "They're gone, Em. They're gone."

"Shh. I've got you, Bells." Embry rocked me in his arms like a baby, whispering words of comfort.

I don't know how long we sat like that, but I did know that he would be all nice and salty now. "I'm sorry, Em. I didn't mean to soak you like that."

"It's ok, Bells. I told you before all of this wolf shit that I would always be there for you and I keep my word unlike some people." He growled the last. "Now, can you tell me what's going on, where you've been all this time?"

Leaning back, I sighed. "I don't really know what's going on. All I know is that I really don't feel wanted here anymore. You are the only one that is being nice to me, oh and Paul. He told me he never really hated me before. Guess he was just being an ass. Jacob obviously still hates me, understandably after all the pain I caused, and Sam doesn't want me. Who else needs to line up on the make Bella leave list before I just throw in the towel?"

"Bells, I think you might have misunderstood …"

"What could I have misunderstood? Jacob tried to attack me yet again. Why can't he just tell me to go away without leaving scars?"

"You know I was the one that held you after he attacked you the first time?" Embry asked as he looked at me.

"I had no idea. I knew one of you was holding me, but I couldn't focus on more than that through the pain."

Embry leaned back and reached over to move my hair. He hissed as he saw the scars. "I have to admit that I thought they would be worse."

"The ones hidden by the shirt look worse than the ones on my neck. I usually don't worry about hiding them but being here I felt the need to cover them so that no one would focus on them. Granted, it seems no one will notice the scars over the whole wolf thing. It's impossible with me being white and all."

He could only shake his head at me. "I am sensing you are going to be asking me for something."

I ducked my head. "Yes, I need you to get a meeting setup for tonight with the elders. I only want to explain this once and I know there will be questions. Everyone is going to want to know how this Hoquat can do what only the tribe should be able to. Why I'm back here, where I've been. There will be so many questions that I would rather only answer them once if possible."

"Where have you been, Bells?"

I smacked his chest. "What did I just say? I'm only answering these questions once. Can you get the meeting set up for me, Em?"

"Of course, Bells. You know I'll help however I can."

I closed my eyes and let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. "Thank you. Just let me know what time and where. Also, I left a dress in Sam's room. Would you mind getting it and bringing it to me? It has a lot of sentimental value for me."

"Sure thing." Embry pulled me into his chest, wrapping his arms around me. "I'm glad you're back, Bells. Regardless of the reason, know that I always want you here."

 **A/N:** So, not such a cliffie like my norm. Felt the need to be nicer. So, Sam is stubborn, still, Embry is firmly in our girl's corner and Paul isn't the ass we all know and love. Not completely at least. What do y'all think of the boys' reactions so far? And Bella's at being back home? As always, I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading.

So, let me know what y'all think and I'll get back to my muses…TTFN my lovelies!

Translations: (These will be at the end of each chapter and will contain all words used in this fic)

Aylen means happiness

Nuka means younger sibling

Misun means little brother

Tanis means daughter

Nizhoni means beautiful

Igido means sister

Shilah means brother

Hoquat means white man


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: We can add Paul and Embry to Bella's support with the Denali shifters, but what about the rest of the pack and Sam? Maybe we'll get closer to finding out soon. Well, I don't want to keep you, so read on. We'll chat at the end. Enjoy!

"I'm glad you're back, Bells. Regardless of the reason, know that I always want you here."

I just nodded then watched as Embry walked out the door. Giving myself a shake to stop from getting lost in my thoughts again, I turned to look at the time. It was early afternoon. I got here early this morning. How did I lose that much time? Surely, I didn't lose myself in grief that badly. Deciding there was no point in following that line of thought, I made a quick tour of the downstairs to see what needed to be done. Thankfully, the guys did a good job of cleaning up after everything happened, so there weren't any physical reminders, just the mental.

Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I called Johnny to let him know where I was staying but was sent to voicemail. Odd. I left him a message letting him know that I made it safely and to have Annie ship my stuff to my dad's house, providing the address as well. With that done, I checked out the kitchen, noting that I would need to go grocery shopping if I was going to stay here for more than a day. I wasn't as bad as the rest of the pack, but I definitely ate more than I used to.

Without anything to keep me from going upstairs, I silently made my way up and found all of the doors closed save for the bathroom. I knew that my room would not have been touched since I left, and I didn't think that Charlie's would have either and that's the part that scared me the most. I didn't want to go in there and see that it looked the same, like it was waiting for him to come home from his shift at work. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and stepped inside.

The first thing I noticed was his belt, badge and revolver sitting on the bedside table. Why the station hadn't sent one of the deputies to come and collect them confused me, but I didn't focus on that. I walked over to his bed and sat on the edge, looking at the bedside table. Picking up his badge, I ran my fingers over the lettering, pausing when I came to Chief. Gripping it in my fist, I tried to get control over my emotions as I didn't want to cry again. I had shed enough tears over the loss of my family and I had to be strong to get through tonight at the very least.

Still holding the badge, I got up and moved around his room. His coat was still hanging off his closet door and his fishing gear was still sitting on a chair in the corner. His room looked like Charlie should be coming through the doorway any minute and it hurt to know that he wouldn't. Not wanting to linger on the memories, I walked back out of the room and closed the door quietly behind me. Moving across the hall, I opened my door and stepped into my room. Everything was still the same as I had left it except now I could smell what Jacob always complained about.

There was a sickly-sweet smell that seemed to permeate everything, and I immediately went to my window and threw it open. Hopefully I would be able to breathe in here once it aired out. Clipping the badge on my pants, I moved to my closet and began sorting through my clothes in there. Within minutes I had a big pile started of clothes to donate as they either wouldn't fit me anymore after my phase or they were bought by Alice and I just didn't want any reminders from that time of my life. By the time I had gone through my whole closet, I had cut my wardrobe down to a fifth of what it had been and that was only on the hopes that the shirts would still fit.

Moving on to my dresser, I did the same thing. Sadly, anything that was not an oversized shirt or sweater that I had stolen from Charlie made it either into the donation pile or the trash pile. There is no way that I would donate my undergarments, just no. After bagging up the piles and taking out the trash, I went back to my room to collect my things, so I could take a shower. After the travelling from Denali and everything that had happened since, I really needed a shower. Somehow the dust didn't fall off when switching back to being on two legs.

Stepping into the hot water, I let it run over me from head to toe, just feeling the warmth. I ran at a hotter body temp now and yet I still felt cold. Johnny told me that might happen until I connected with my imprint. Sam. I thought about Sam as I worked the shampoo into my hair. He seemed so happy to see me on the beach last night and yet the complete one eighty when he was told he imprinted on a wolf. I felt a twinge of pain begin in my chest and I knew it would only get worse the longer I went without seeing him. Rinsing out the conditioner, I resolved myself to just get through this night and deal with whatever time I was allowed in his presence.

Snickering to myself, I grabbed my towel and started drying off. Allowed to be in his presence. That made it seem like he was royalty or something. I guess as acting Alpha he sort of was royalty in a way. Stepping out of the shower, I noticed a package sitting on the counter. Embry. I rolled my eyes before walking over to find my dress folded neatly on the counter with a note on top.

 _Bells,_

 _I let myself in as normal, hope you don't mind. Don't worry, I didn't look as I placed this in the bathroom. Impressed those wolfie senses of yours didn't catch onto me being there. Oh well. The meeting is setup for tonight. It will be on First Beach since we didn't get to hold our bonfire last night, Billy said to just try again tonight. He was confused as to why I was asking for a meeting. I didn't tell him it was for you, just that we had a few things that needed to be discussed and not let them stay buried away any longer. Meeting is at eight. I'll see you there._

 _Em_

I read the note a second time, noting that the elders and the pack was unaware as to the reason of tonight's meeting. I wasn't sure why Embry would do that, but I had to admit that I did like the shock everyone would have on their face as I joined the meeting.

With that in mind I quickly dried my hair and styled it how Annie taught me. In many ways she was like a mother to me and I was grateful to finally have that presence in my life. I still loved Renee, but she was never the mothering type, that was the role I filled. Pulling on my dress over my undergarments, I moved back into my room without looking at my reflection. Picking up my pants, I reached into the pockets to pull out my phone when a bag fell onto the floor. Picking it up, I sniffed and couldn't help but smile as I took in Annie's warm scent.

"What did you do, you silly old woman?" I wondered aloud as I pulled the string on the bag. Upending the bag, the contents fell into the palm of my hand and I gasped. I had seen these bands before. Annie had told me that they once belonged to her mother and they had been passed down through the generations, mother to daughter. Annie had no daughter, just the Denali pack. Setting the bag down, I saw a note had fallen to the floor. Picking it up, I read her note.

 _Tanis,_

 _I call you that for you are truly a daughter to me. I know what you are thinking and stop. I planned on giving these to you when I first saw you. I knew. I knew what you would mean to me, Johnny and all shifters. It will not be easy to fulfill your destiny, Aylen, and I cannot be there with you in person, but I can in spirit. Wear these bands and know that I am always with you and you will forever have my love and my support. Now stop frowning, put on the bands and go claim your pack and imprint._

 _Annie_

A lone tear ran down my cheek as I read her words. It made me realize just how much I truly did miss her and Johnny. Hopefully I will be able to make a short trip to see them soon. I don't know how I will get through this without them, but I will. They taught me how to be strong and believe in myself, both things I was seriously lacking upon my arrival in Denali.

With a determined grin, I slipped the band with the polar bear over my right arm where it fit snuggly around my bicep. The other band, with the wolf design, I slipped over my left arm to mirror the other. Moving to the bureau, I looked at my reflection and just barely managed to not flinch as I noticed how this dress displayed my scars. I knew that as a warrior they showed strength, but to me they only showed how much I wasn't wanted by those I originally called family.

A glance at the clock showed that I had only twenty minutes to get to First Beach and be on time. Even without phasing I would make it with time to spare. Thanks to Koda and Johnny, I learned that I was really fast, even on two legs. Having the older brother in Johnny and younger brother in Koda can keep one on their toes. Within ten minutes I was close to First Beach and could see the boys getting ready to light the bonfire. It wouldn't be long before they started the meeting, then they would receive quite the shock. Thinking of who would be at the meeting, I wondered who was stuck on patrol tonight. They would miss a hell of a show.

"Light the fire, Embry." I heard the gravelly voice of Billy call out. "I don't want to waste any more time on this mess than we have to and if we have everything ready when the rest arrive then we will finish quicker."

Wow, I thought. It seems whatever soured Jacob had made its way to Billy too. I could only wonder if Rachel had the same misfortune to be given a whole new personality. As I thought that, I wondered if this would be a meeting with imprints too. I wouldn't mind meeting the imprints and reconnecting with Rachel, but that would mean Emily would be there and I was very much not wanting to deal with that harpy again so soon.

I stood in the trees as I waited for everyone to arrive. It didn't take long and it seemed I had found the perfect hiding spot as I went undiscovered. I noticed the pain in my chest start to lessen so that could only mean Sam was close by.

"Let's get started." Sam called as he took a seat on an old drift log. "Everyone is here. I will fill Quil and Leah in on what happens after their patrol."

Well, I guess that answers that. Shame, that. I would have liked to witness how those two interact.

"So, Embry came to me this afternoon and requested a meeting with the pack and elders. He said that we had things to discuss, things that shouldn't be buried any longer. I didn't understand what he meant but called the meeting anyway. Especially as we had to cancel the meeting last night due to the issue with Sam." Billy spoke as he watched the last few wolves sit down. "Embry?"

Sam looked at Embry with a frown. Almost like he knew what was coming. "Embry? You called this?"

"Yes, Sam." Even from where I was standing I could hear the irritation in his voice. "There are a lot of things wrong with how we have handled things in the past. We shouldn't just bury things that we didn't approve of or didn't go the way we thought. So yeah, I wanted us all here to hear why something that we buried has returned to us."

That was my queue. I planned it so that the first person who would see me would be Jacob. He knew why Embry called this meeting and would have avoided it at all costs but was here under Alpha command. He jerked as he saw me step from the trees and fought to keep from baring his neck. A losing battle.

I smiled darkly at him.

A/N: So, I'm back to being mean and leaving you with a cliffie. I will try to get the next chapter up quickly, but it will be up next weekend at the latest. Had this ready to post last night, but yay for migraines and making computers a painful experience. So instead this became a Labor Day treat and I hope everyone enjoyed their weekend. You know I love reviews, even if you tell me how much you dislike the cliffies. As always, I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading.

So, let me know what y'all think and I'll get back to my muses…TTFN my lovelies!

Translations: (These will be at the end of each chapter and will contain all words used in this fic)

Aylen means happiness

Nuka means younger sibling

Misun means little brother

Tanis means daughter

Nizhoni means beautiful

Igido means sister

Shilah means brother

Hoquat means white man


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I have an update but will save it for the end. So, with that, read on. Enjoy!

"Finally, Jacob, you have learned some manners."

"Isabella?"

Turning to look at the elders, I met their frowns with a blank face. Johnny would be proud. "Hello Billy."

"What are you doing here? This is a pack meeting." He looked at Old Quil before continuing. Odd, that. "You should go home. You have no place here."

"I beg to differ, Billy." I moved so that my back was to the pack and I was in front of the elders. Billy and Old Quil wouldn't look at me and Sue just looked sad at the reminder of what she had lost. "I do belong here for many reasons. All of which I will gladly explain. I do have a question for you though."

"What?" Billy all but snapped at me.

"At one point you called me daughter. More having to do with you being best friends with my father than your hope of a relationship for me with Jacob. I thought you would have been worried and yet here I see that you look upon me as if I were a bug that won't go away." I clasped my hands in front of me. "Was all of your affection a lie?"

Billy looked as if he had been slapped and then a mask of indignation closed him off to me. "I cared for the girl that loved her family and always put her family first. Not for the one who was selfish and caused the death of so many, my best friend included."

"At least you are honest, thank you." I refused to show how hurt I was. Truth cuts deeper than a knife, they say. "So, you have no curiosity as to where I have been or why I am back?"

"Since it seems you managed to get Embry to call this meeting for you, I am curious how you did that. What is so important that you, a Hoquat, thought to call a pack meeting with the elders?" Billy spat.

"Ah, now I see where Jacob gets his stunning personality." I snapped back at him, barely holding back my growl. Too soon still. "I've been in Alaska. Denali to be exact."

"Ran to your leeches, I bet." Billy spat in disgust. "I'm rather impressed you are still alive to be honest."

"If your son would have been just a little faster, I wouldn't be." I took a deep breath; I honestly wasn't here to go over past events. "I am not here about that, although you can ask Jacob about that if you don't already know about it. I wouldn't be too surprised if you told him to do it."

"Bella." Embry begged from behind me.

I turned to look at him. "I know, Misun, I know."

Embry smiled at me before bowing his head.

"Now, as to why I was in Denali. It had absolutely nothing to do with the leeches and everything to do with legends and how I was treated after Jacob attacked me before I left." I looked at Jacob and saw that he still sat with his neck bared. I was impressed. "With how I have been treated, it would almost seem like you stopped communicating with Denali."

"How do you know this?"

"Easy, I was told." I smirked as I took in the looks of surprise on their faces. "When I left here, I just drove. I had no destination in mind and yet I seemed to have found myself in Alaska. There was a point where I started to feel pain and it got to the point where I couldn't stand it any longer. This is where I was told what was thought to happen as I don't remember. It seems that I had left my truck at some point and just started walking. I was found in a snow drift and we aren't sure as to exactly how long I was out there. The next thing I remember is waking up, warm, but still in a lot of pain.

"It took a while before I was able to talk, but I learned that I was in Denali. Once I was able to talk we were able to figure out that between the time I left my truck and the time I woke up, roughly two months had been lost. I had been in the snow, unprotected for about a month. We still don't have an answer as to how I survived. I believe one person said the Gods declared that I should live and that is what I did until I was found. I spent the first month there in a coma like state and then I woke to pain. Once I woke up, I learned a lot of things about myself and about legends. Your legends." I paused to look at the elders. "You like to go over the legends at each bonfire for a new pack member, right?"

"You've been there for a few of such bonfires, you know the answer to that."

"Right. And the legends you tell are about the spirit warriors, the third wife and the origination of the pack as we know it. Those are the only ones correct?" I know I was being a pain, but I couldn't help it. This was the only way to get them to see what I was looking for.

"Yes, Bella, those are the legends we retell at new pack bonfires. Nothing has changed since you left us what, four months ago?" Sue responded, definitely being the more adult of the elders.

"Yes, roughly that long." I nodded at her, thanking her while knowing I had caused her the most pain. "There are more legends though that you have stopped telling or never told before. Why do you only tell those legends? Is there a reason why you do not tell the legends about your brother and sister tribes? Or do you want your pack here to think that you and the bears in Denali are the only ones?"

"What other legends? I don't understand what you think we should be told." Sam growled from behind me. "You disappear and then reappear almost out of nowhere and criticize how Billy handles things. I really don't understand why you are here."

Ah, I'm impressed it took him that long to speak up. I had hoped it would be in my defense, but I guess he really is rejecting the imprint. Fisting my hands to keep them at my sides and not rubbing at the ache growing in my chest, I looked at him over my shoulder. "I came back for many reasons, one I have already failed at, but the rest I won't. You wolves aren't the only shifters out there and neither are the Denali bears. Yes, the west coast is the only place you will find shifters, but you aren't the only ones."

"Why would we believe you?" Billy asked, angry at being put on the spot.

"Why would I lie? I have no reason to lie to you."

"Maybe you want to get back at us for your treatment by the pack. It would make sense since you claim my Jacob attacked you."

"Have you seen the scars left behind by your son? These are marks that I will have to live with for the rest of my life, constant reminders of how unwanted I am." I reached up my hand to cover the scars on my neck. "I am not lying to you."

"I refuse to believe you." Billy all but shouted at me.

"Then you will believe me, Chief."

A/N: Alright, a day late on the update I know and with this update will come some sad news. I am going thru a rough patch in RL at the moment, hospitalized uncle and the passing of my heart dog. I am still talking with my muses but it's not an easy flow at the moment. As always, I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading.

Due have a question…who do you think showed up at the end?

So, let me know what y'all think and I'll get back to my muses…TTFN my lovelies!

Translations: (These will be at the end of each chapter and will contain all words used in this fic)

Aylen means happiness

Nuka means younger sibling

Misun means little brother

Tanis means daughter

Nizhoni means beautiful

Igido means sister

Shilah means brother

Hoquat means white man


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am terribly sorry and beg everyone's forgiveness for the length of time it has been since I last posted. I will not go into details, just know that RL has been real nasty and scared away most of my muses. I'm slowly enticing them back, so I hope to be posting more regularly. I will say only that I am grateful for those still with me and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

…

"Then you will believe me, Chief."

I gasped and spun as I heard that voice. Looking at him standing just behind the pack, I understood why he didn't answer his phone earlier. Hard to picture a big polar bear talking on a cell phone. "Why?

"This is the reaction I feared, and I knew you would need back up, Igido."

The pack leapt to their feet and spun to take in the form that had managed to sneak up behind them. They all took defensive positions with a growl until they saw he wasn't alone.

"Koda, is that really necessary?" I shook my head as I saw a bear trying to sneak his way around everyone to get to me. "You've been seen, so you might as well come here."

"Bella?" Embry asked as he moved to stand at my side.

"It's find, Em. Koda wouldn't hurt a fly, would you, Koda bear?"

With a huff, he launched himself over the logs and landed at my side. He only stopped once he was able to bump my shoulder with his snout.

"This is Koda, one of the Denali protectors. I'm sure there is one or two others hanging around out there protecting their own." I dug my fingers into his fur on his shoulder and tugged. "Coming in bear form was a bit overly dramatic."

"He wouldn't be left behind, Igido. Once I told the pack where I was going and why, I had to command most of them to stay behind. They are all worried about their sister." He moved through the wolf pack to stand beside me, pushing Koda out of the way. The pack had recognized that he was the Alpha of Alphas and backed down. "Based on what you told us, Annie agreed that you might need back up so here I am."

"And just who might you be?" Billy asked as Old Quil tried to shush him.

"It seems that the one next to you knows who I am, Chief and you might want to listen to him. I had been receiving updates on everything going on here. That is how I knew where Isabella came from once she started telling me her story. The last I had heard was about the attack on her parents. I am not sure why the updates stopped, but I can guess."

"I apologize for my Chief's brashness." Old Quil attempted to placate the man standing before them. "He is aware of who you are, just not what you look like."

I looked at him and tried to figure out how that made any sense. I guess even the elders can fangirl over a legend. "Johnny, I think you should just get on with the legends and stop harassing the elders."

"Of course, Aylen." He bowed his head and was about to speak when he was interrupted.

"Johnny." Billy mumbled and jerked as he realized just who was standing before him. "Johnny H. You are the Chief and Alpha of the Denali tribe. The Alpha of all tribes."

"I am glad that you finally acknowledge who I am. Yes, I am the Chief and Alpha of my tribe and all shifter tribes. Until last month none had the same authority that I hold over shifters. I now share that authority with one other." He stared at Billy, knowing he was the main antagonist at tonight's meeting. "Do you deny my authority?"

"No, we acknowledge your authority. This is why we had been updating you with everything going on here over the last two years." Billy was quick to placate the tall muscular man before him.

"Good to hear. Now, before I start going through what you should have been willing to hear from Isabella, I have one question." Johnny looked back at the pack behind him, then back to meet Billy's gaze. "How many of your pack have imprinted?"

I tensed, I knew where this was going, and I had no way to stop this.

"Three up until last night as we had two more imprint." Billy answered proudly. "Boys tell Johnny who has imprinted."

Jared, Paul and Quil took a step forward to separate themselves from the pack. Sam looked torn and Jacob looked uncomfortable.

"Jacob, why don't you tell your Alpha who you have imprinted on." Billy commanded.

Jacob's head snapped up, so he could meet my gaze before shaking his head at his father.

"Don't shake your head at me, son and don't look to her for permission. You do as you're told."

I stared at Jacob, watching closely as he tried to fight my command. As his face contorted he finally gave in and bared his neck to me. I nodded in approval.

"What the hell have you done to my son?" Billy yelled at me. "You have no power here."

"I beg to differ." Johnny responded before turning to me. "Now, Igido, I believe you have a bit of explaining to do."

I held his gaze as I grimaced. "I do, but I would rather not go into it here."

"Igido? That is not the answer I expected to hear from you." He looked at me in disapproval.

"I…" Something Annie had told me about came to mind. "I'll tell you, but in my own way. Trust me?"

Without hesitation he nodded.

I reached up and placed my hands on either side of his head. I dropped my mental shield, so I could connect with him like I did in the pack mind. When I heard his grunt, I knew it had worked. I quickly tried to show him what happened after I arrived last night. I knew when we got to the part I didn't want to talk about. He started growling as he watched Jacob mouth off before trying to attack me. The growl was steady even through the part where I phased and took control. It didn't take long to get to the best part, where I was rejected by my imprint.

With a snarl Johnny ripped his face out of my hands and spun to glare at Sam. He was shaking he was so mad at what he saw.

"Shilah, please, we will deal with this later." I placed my hands on his shoulders, giving him the connection to give himself a chance to calm down. "I can handle this if you need to go run it off. Koda will be with me."

He turned around and pulled me in for a hug. "I am so sorry, Igido. I should not have sent you back to face this alone. I should have come back with you. Maybe things would have been different."

I nodded into his chest since my only other option was to break down again and I didn't want to do that in front of the whole pack and the elders.

"So, would one of you two like to explain what is going on here? Why my son is acting like this?" Billy all but snarled from his wheelchair. "I don't care who you are, I demand explanations."

I growled over how disrespectful he was being towards Johnny. I turned around in his arms as he wouldn't let me go. "I have known you all of my life, Billy and I have never before seen you act so rude to anyone no matter how they acted towards you. I'm not sure what has happened here to change both you and Jacob so much as to be almost like someone completely different."

"Aylen." Came the plea in my ear. Johnny tightened his arms around me as he felt me starting to shake. "You need to calm down. Do not let them affect you like this."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The downside of that was I could only see Jacob attacking Sam and then Sam's reaction to finding out that I was a wolf. The shaking got worse.

"Everyone, eyes closed." Johnny yelled. His alpha command flowed over me as everyone, wolf or not, did as he commanded. "Aylen, please calm enough to disrobe. No one will see you, I promise."

I nodded as he stepped back. In one fluid motion I pulled the bands off my arms as well as my dress and passed them to him before I phased. Shaking myself I looked around everyone, still with their eyes closed. Meeting Johnny's eyes, I saw the pain he felt for me and I shook my head at him.

"I will explain everything to them and they will understand their place."

I walked over to Sam, he still had his eyes closed although he looked upset and it made it really hard not to try to comfort him. For now, I decided to walk away. I stopped just outside of the edge of light emitted by the bonfire. I needed space, but I didn't want to completely leave.

"You can open your eyes. I just wanted to make sure that no one saw something they shouldn't." Johnny said as he stared at Billy. "I expect that you will listen to what I have to say and not argue with me. What you are going to be told is based on legends that your tribe has records of."

"We understand and are willing to listen to you." Old Quil responded politely.

"Quick question, where's Bella?"

My ears perked up as I heard Sam's question. He rejected me, what does it matter where I am.

"She does not need to be here for this. The legends have already been explained to her and she has accepted what her role is to be." Johnny answered without turning around. "There are other legends that should be told other than just the creation of our protectors, how they evolved from spirit warriors to shifters. Yes, we need to teach the legend about the Third Wife, but what is even more important for us now and that has sadly been forgotten, is the legend of the Aylen."

"You called Bella that earlier." Embry spoke up. "What does that mean?"

"Yes, I did. Bella is special, she is our Aylen. Aylen means happiness and hope." Johnny nodded at Embry, acknowledging him as my brother. "Ever since our ancestors settled this land, we were one tribe. It took the invasion of our lands by what the chief here calls them, the Hoquat. With them came a division in the tribe. A once peaceful people soon turned on each other, accusing the other of stealing their food or trying to take their women.

"The legend does not tell us what the final blow was that broke the tribe apart, just that our once great tribe became three. These three tribes would later become those that you know of today, the Makah, the Quileute and the Denali tribes. This divide caused the conception of the spirit warriors. Each chief trained their warriors to protect their tribe from attack. It was with the rise of the Cold Ones that a need arose to have the three tribes reunite as one to take on the enemy. It was understood that separated they would all fall, but none of the chiefs were willing to set aside their pride to bring the tribes together as one.

"After an attack close to the tribe, a young woman of the Quileute tribe made herself known. She had been known in her tribe as a shaman of sorts. She took care of the tribe and treated everyone as if they were her family, bringing happiness to those who suffered and hope to those who had none. The Aylen, as they started to call her, soon saw what was needed to take on the enemy and she journeyed to the other two tribes. Once there, she explained to the chiefs how the only way they would be able to defeat the enemy would be to combine the tribes and fight as one. She managed to convince the tribes to join forces and with her in the lead, they drove the enemy from their lands.

"Once the enemy had been dealt with, the tribes went back to their separation. Their pride still too great to allow them to stay as one tribe. Many decades passed, and the enemy returned, the Cold Ones. You know the legends that cover this span of time, but what you don't know is that the Aylen returned as a new young woman in the Quileute tribe that had the same traits as the first. She saw what was happening and knew that without standing together, the tribes were destined to fall to this enemy. She traveled to both tribes and convinced them to band together. But by the time she had returned, the Quileute had already learned how to share the body of the wolves, being the first protectors.

"The Makah and Denali tribes could only be support at that time. They prayed to the Gods for help and the ability the Quileute seemed to have been gifted, but it seemed as though their prayers were to go unanswered. The Aylen stood by her tribe as a whole and did not look down on anyone that was unable to fight as a wolf. She knew that they would triumph over the enemy as long as they worked as one. The tribes did as she instructed and were able to defeat the Cold One and his mate, but it was at a great sacrifice to the tribes. There were many lives lost, many grieved, but the greatest impact came from the loss of their Aylen. She sacrificed herself to save the lives of the tribe's people that were unable to protect themselves.

"Now, the legends say that the upcoming battle that we will face will be on an even greater scale than the last two. This is why the Great Spirit chose outside of the tribes for our newest Aylen. She had to be strong before being chosen, able to withstand and survive the enemy. All that have known her, know that Bella is stronger than she gives herself credit for. She has loved and been left by the enemy and is still standing. She has been bitten and yet is still human. She has been marked by that of a protector and as such has been chosen for her tribe. We do not know why the Aylen always comes from the Quileute, but even with Bella, though not of any tribe, when she phased for the first time, it was as a wolf. This is how we know which tribe is her family.

"There is something else that you should know about our Aylen. Not only is she able to phase, unlike her predecessors, but she is able to choose her shape." With this, Johnny paused to let all of that information sink in. He stood patiently, knowing the questions would start soon.

"We want to see her." Billy demanded as he looked around at those gathered around the bonfire. "We need proof of what you speak."

Johnny shook his head. "You once called her daughter and now you look on her as if she were a piece of trash beneath your foot. Why would she want to prove anything to you?"

"If, as you claim, she is of our tribe, then as her chief I demand she prove who and what she is."

….

A/N: I apologize once again for the long delay in posting. Holidays and real life have been all too time consuming here recently. As some of you know that follow me, I have quite a few stories that are needing to be updated. So, give a follow and you can enjoy those as I go thru, and update based on the muse that's decided to talk. Don't think that I'll forget about this story as I really have fallen for Bella and the wolves.

I know this ended on a cliffie…again…and I'm sorry. Its just how this story seems to flow. Hopefully this muse has the gumption to push its way to the forefront, but if not, it will get its time. I am truly grateful for all of y'all and the reviews/love. Y'all are what keep me writing and fighting to make these muses talk.

So, let me know what y'all think and I'll get back to my muses…TTFN my lovelies!

Translations: (These will be at the end of each chapter and will contain all words used in this fic)

Aylen means happiness

Nuka means younger sibling

Misun means little brother

Tanis means daughter

Nizhoni means beautiful

Igido means sister

Shilah means brother

Hoquat means white man


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Alright, here is another chapter in our Bella's new life. We get a bit of a show in this chapter and a bit of spunk from Bella as well. Won't bore you with endless chatter here so…Read on and enjoy!**

….

"If, as you claim, she is of our tribe, then as her chief I demand she prove who and what she is."

Johnny couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew what his role was going to be in the next few days. "It seems that you have grown ill with your power as tribal chief. Once we address everything regarding Bella and the upcoming battle, we will settle who is to be the new chief of the Quileute."

"That is easily done as Jacob is the rightful heir of chief and alpha for our tribe." Billy snorted. "Tell them Jacob."

Jacob hung his head as he was still unable to talk.

"Speak up, boy. Tell Johnny who you are to this tribe."

"He is unable to speak, as he is under an Alpha command to hold his tongue." Embry spoke up before he thought better of it. At the looks he received, he wished he could run off like Bella had.

"What are you talking about, Embry. Sam has been in no position to give such a command."

Johnny looked at Billy. "Sam did not give that command. Yes, as acting Alpha he would have that ability, but as I saw, he was unconscious at the time the command was given. Jacob was unable to fight this command as it came from a higher authority than your tribe's Alpha."

"Just what the hell are you talking about?" Billy growled, ignoring Old Quil who was trying to shut him up. "There was no one here that had that authority unless you arrived last night and didn't tell us."

"I assure you, I was still travelling at the time that command was given. There is only one other than myself that has the authority to command any and all members of all tribes." Johnny made a gesture.

I saw what he did, and I sighed. Looks like I was going back into this battle. Huffing, I moved silently through the bodies around the bonfire, staying as far away from Sam as possible, and stopped once I reached Johnny's side. Keeping my eyes on the elders, I waited to hear what was said next.

"Now you call her in? Is that even Bella?" Billy laughed as he looked me over. "I have never seen a wolf before with such odd markings. I guess it has to be Bella, even in wolf form she has to be a freak."

Inwardly I cringed as I knew he was referring to the scars that his son gave me. I knew that they were visible in my wolf form thanks to Sam's part after I was attacked. I stood my ground, not showing how hurt I was yet again at the hands of a Black.

"She is no freak, I assure you. She shows more traits of a true Quileute than most of your current tribe does. Bella cares for all creatures and doesn't look down on anyone due to their shortfalls. These are things that you used to value in her and yet, here you sit, cold and callous. I am amazed that one can change so much in such a short amount of time." Johnny growled as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "We will prove to you that she is the Aylen of legend as only the Aylen has the ability to take on the form of each tribe."

I looked up at him and nodded, preparing to shift forms knowing which he would choose first.

"You see her before you as one of your own, a wolf, but she also feels just as comfortable as one of my pack members."

I rolled my eyes, he did love the dramatics. Focusing, I phased again and allowed myself to move into the form of a polar bear. Just as white as my wolf with the same black markings on the top right half of my body.

 _'I miss seeing you like us.'_

I turn to see Koda standing behind the pack, a happy gleam in his eyes. _'Same here, brother.'_

"What is with the black markings?" Billy asked. "I saw them on the wolf and now the bear. Why does she have them?"

"That is something for her to answer if and when she chooses." Johnny answered as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "I will say that they have to do with the injuries she received from your son and how they healed."

"So, you are saying that those are the scars left from when Jacob attacked her?" Embry asked as he moved up to my side. Placing his hand on the fur on my right side, right where the scars are. "I think I know the answer and it makes complete sense."

I looked at him with my head tilted, confused how he could figure it out so quickly and also wondering if he was going to explain for the rest of the group.

"Well, Embry, why don't you share?" Billy demanded.

"No."

"No?" Billy snarled. "What do you mean no? I am not one to be ignored as I am your chief. You cannot deny me."

"It is not for me to tell." Embry growled. "My allegiance is to my pack first, not a pompous old man."

I nudged Johnny, hoping he would get this back under control. I had no love for Billy or his son anymore, but I didn't want to chance Embry alienating himself with the pack.

"The young wolf is correct. His loyalty is with the pack, then the tribe." Johnny snapped. "I will not allow you to browbeat anyone into submitting to you. If there is a chance that the Aylen wishes to share anything with you, then that is her choice. She is willingly showing what she has to, to prove that she is the Aylen of legend. Now, if you are done trying to forcefully get what you want, there is one last thing for her to show you."

I took a deep breath, knowing what he was going to ask for next. This was the one that I secretly looked forward to as it gave me a sense of freedom. I don't know how the tribes were unaware of each other and that was something that needed to be fixed.

"As I told you, there are only three tribes that have been gifted by the Great Spirit. Your tribe has a pack of wolves for your spirit warriors, my tribe's spirit warriors shift into giant polar bears. Are you aware of what animal the Makah tribe was given?" Johnny waited until he saw the shaking heads. "Well, allow the Aylen to show you."

I closed my eyes and prepared for the final show but stopped as I heard someone moving around. Opening my eyes, I turned my head to see who was moving and had to hide my shock as Paul moved up to stand next to Embry at my side. Doing my best, I cocked an eyebrow at him in question.

Paul shrugged as he looked at me then to Johnny. "I may not have liked her choices before, but she has always stood by the tribe and didn't run screaming when she saw me as a wolf the first time. Regardless of her shape, she's pack."

"Paul?"

"I mean it." Paul said without looking at Sam. "We should all be standing with her, not against her."

At my nod, Johnny spoke up. "It's good to see that some of the pack have truly learned what it is to be in a pack. Although you two might want to step to the side, this next shift is a bit...bigger."

With shared looks of confusion, both Embry and Paul moved a few feet away to stand next to Koda, a sign they were in my corner so to speak. Johnny took a few steps away as well, remembering the first time I shifted to this form and he, being too close, got knocked on his backside.

Taking a deep breath, I focused on our last sister tribe and shifted. It had taken me a while to get used to this form and master the movements, but the freedom it gave me was breath taking. Raising up on my hind legs I lifted my arms and let the shift take me. I was a bit taller in this form but was not constricted to the land. Shaking my head, I pulled my wings behind me and waited.

"Oh my." Old Quil gasped. "That's...that's not possible."

"I am afraid that it is." Johnny responded as he moved back to my side. "This is the form that the Makah tribe bonded with for their spirit worriers. Believe me, it is just as effective in taking down a cold one as the wolf or bear. It also has an added advantage of surprise."

Hearing a gasp behind me, I kept facing the elders as I wasn't in the mood to see anymore scorn on Sam's face. It hurt, but I was well aware that I was not good enough for him as a wolf and having two other forms would not change that. Instead I focused on the matching scowls on Billy and Jake's faces.

"I don't get it." Billy said, shooting a glance at Old Quil. "If she's not a freak then how is it that she can do that and you can't? I thought you were the leader of all tribes."

I bristled at the gall Billy had. Knowing I couldn't do anything in this form I stood to my full height and looked down on the elders, waiting for someone to put him in his place as I could not.

"That's enough." Johnny barked. "I'm tired of your spite and anger. I am not going to go over this anymore. You know your legends and you have been retaught the ones you've forgotten or just neglected to pass on to the rest of the tribe. There is only one thing left to discuss. Do you accept the Aylen or are you too set in your ways to work with the other tribes to win a war that is fast approaching?"

"What happens if she is not accepted?" Sam asked from his place with the pack.

Wishing birds could snort, I settled for shaking my head and rolling my eyes. I fought against the hurt and want to be held by my imprint and went back to standing tall.

"Alpha, there will be no harm done to the Aylen if your tribe chooses not to accept her. She is always welcome with my tribe and within my pack. Like me they see her as family. If your tribe does accept her then when the time comes most of my pack will be down here to fight alongside all of you." Johnny responded, standing tall and proud next to me. There was a gleam in his eye, so I knew the next words would be aimed solely at Sam. "So now you know that the only repercussion to rejecting her is pain and suffering, how does the Quileute tribe wish to proceed?"

Another prime time to be able to snort. If Sam wasn't confused before he would be now. In one explanation he got that they could reject me with no ill effects and alspo if he rejected me it would be painful suffering. I wonder if anyone else caught that or if only I did.

"May I ask a question?"

I turned to look at Paul and nodded.

Taking a few steps closer to me he spoke. "I hope you and I have already settled our differences and I truly want to know, how does an eagle, a giant one yes, but still a bird, take on a vampire?"

This had me wanting to smile. If I was being honest, I was hoping that this form would earn just that curiosity so that I could show them that all forms were powerful. I waited for Johnny to answer and I knew what he was going to do, poor Paul.

"An eagle is a bird of prey, sharp talons and sharp beak with powerful force behind them. All an eagle warrior has to do is catch the vampire in their talons and then rip the head off with their beak. Much as the wolf and polar bear, just the eagle can do it in midair." Johnny turned around to look at the rest of the pack. "I see doubt, what is it you believe I am being untruthful about?"

"We don't believe that she could lift anything like a vampire." Jared responded firmly.

With a snort, Johnny looked over at me. "It seems that you, Igido, get to do a little showing off. Pick your target well."

As I spread my wings, I heard a shuffling off to the side and Johnny sighed.

"Koda, you stay put, this has nothing to do with you."

Of course, this was always what Koda looked forward to, being my target. Crazy bear. With a shake of my wings I launched into the air, using the wind currents to pull me higher and higher. Moving to circle the group on the beach, I singled out my target. It couldn't be someone small or on the outside of the group, everyone would just say it was too easy. So, choosing the next best option to snatching Johnny himself, I started my decent. Words were drifting up to me as I flew closer.

"What is she doing? She can't accomplish anything that high up, vampires don't fly."

Always the negative one these days, Billy just couldn't help himself. I did notice that everyone else seemed to ignore him. I could feel the unease grow as I flew closer and it just made me that much more intent on proving what I could do. It always seemed to come as a shock when I actually grabbed onto my target, like right beforehand I became harder to see.

With a yelp, Paul was hauled into the air, held fast in my talons. I did my best to control how tightly I held onto him, but I knew he would heal in the long run. Soaring higher with my prize, I circled above the group below a few times before heading down to land.

Paul had tensed as he was caught, but soon relaxed when he realized he wasn't going to be dropped and let out a yell of excitement.

Changing my mind, I soared upwards again. This was a neat trick I learned one day with Koda and it did make landing a bit easier when carrying a package, I didn't want to hurt. Picking up speed, I swung my legs back and then forward as I let go of Paul in midair.

Flailing his arms, Paul screamed. "What the fu...!"

He was cut off as I caught him on my back. Without having to tell him he knew to place his legs under my wings and hold on around my neck. Paul was stronger than Koda so it was a bit uncomfortable, but I couldn't complain as he had no idea I would do that.

Tucking my wings in, we raced to the ground, not once did I sense Paul worrying for his safety. With a quick shift of my wings, I pulled up and landed next to Johnny. Bending down, I let Paul slide off my back and regain his balance before I looked back to the elders as I folded my wings back along my sides.

"Now you must decide. Do you accept the Aylen and what she means, or do you reject her?"

….

A/N: So, finally got to see what the third form was, what did y'all think? Were you able to guess beforehand who she was going to pick on? I thought it was fairly fitting myself. Only other thing I will mention, is an apology for the delayed posting. RL has gotten very hectic again which has caused the muses to go a bit mute. Thank y'all for sticking with me, means everything to me.

So, let me know what y'all think and I'll get back to my muses…TTFN my lovelies!

Translations: (These will be at the end of each chapter and will contain all words used in this fic)

Aylen means happiness

Nuka means younger sibling

Misun means little brother

Tanis means daughter

Nizhoni means beautiful

Igido means sister

Shilah means brother

Hoquat means white man


End file.
